Los mensajeros de la muerte
by MegurineChikane
Summary: Miku posee un extraño y secreto trabajo, pero esto no impedirá que quiera acercarse a Luka, quién no cederá fácilmente debido a su forma de ser.
1. Capitulo uno

**Hola! A pesar de tener ya varios fics aún me da pena publicar... No sé, escribir no es lo mio pero es divertido XD. En fin espero les guste y sí es así continuaré XD Y si no les gusta? pues muy seguramente también continuaré no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias jeje**

**Capitulo uno**

Tiempo. Me pregunto qué es eso… nunca he comprendido qué es eso llamado tiempo. Desde que recuerdo siempre he visto ir y venir a todos, corriendo contra reloj. He observado ya tantos rostros que a duras penas los reconozco a cada uno. Y ese es el problema de mi trabajo. Si es que se le puede llamar así.

Ahora me encuentro en un callejón en medio de la noche. A lo lejos puedo observar la avenida con muchos automóviles ir y venir. No comprendo porque tienen que ir tan rápido. ¿Acaso los hombres no saben esperar? No, ahora que recuerdo no saben esperar. Siempre corriendo. Aunque los comprendo un poco. No tienen mucho tiempo en este lugar. Ah cierto se preguntarán qué hago aquí, ¿no? Estoy esperando a una persona. No debe tardar mucho en llegar.

Luego de un rato ni idea de cuánto lo veo aproximarse. Es un joven de cabello plateado atado y ojos rojos. Lo veo observar a ambos lados sigilosamente antes de adentrarse al callejón. Observa su reloj y mientras espera enciende un cigarrillo.

Al cabo de lo que supongo fueron unos minutos llegan otros dos chicos. Una mujer y un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Nuestro amigo de ojos rojos no debería confiar en ellos. Sin embargo, le entrega lo que parece ser una maleta con mucho dinero. Ellos solo sonríen, el chico asiente y su hermana saca otra maleta. Le muestra el contenido que no es otro que armas. Dell la toma con sumo cuidado. Al parecer ha finalizado el trato. O eso es lo que él piensa. De otra manera yo no estaría aquí.

Al momento de dar la vuelta Len saca un arma. Apunta a la cabeza al peliplateado, quita el seguro, sonido que alarma al otro pero no le da tiempo de reaccionar y jala el gatillo. Cayó lentamente al suelo.

Estando tendido al fin se da cuenta de mi presencia. Me mira. – ¿Tú último deseo? – Le pregunto.

– Venganza. – Es lo único que dice. Que más podría pedir.

Me levanto y tomo mi haz con el cual arranco de su cuerpo su alma, junto con él deseo de su último aliento, para llevarla a la puerta.

Ese es mi trabajo, ser el puente que lleva las almas hasta la puerta donde son recibidas por los Oni para ser guardadas hasta su próxima reencarnación. A diario recibo los nombres de las personas junto con el lugar donde estarán para ser llevadas ante la puerta.

Pero no crean que soy la única. Hay muchos como yo. Solo somos algo así como los mensajeros de la muerte como suelo llamarnos. Y tampoco crean que sea mala. Yo solo hago mi trabajo. Quien decide cuando y como será la muerte de cada uno es Shinigami o la muerte, como quieran llamarlo. A menos que alguna persona tome esa determinación antes de tiempo.

No recuerdo cuando empecé, ni cuando nací, no tengo nombre o edad. Solo hago mi trabajo. Entre descansos como suelo llamarlo me gusta observar a la humanidad. No es que desee ser como ellos. Tener una "vida" mortal y elegir que hacer. Simplemente me gusta observarlos. Tratar de entenderlos.

Es que hay cosas que a veces no comprendo. Como las guerras. Nosotros somos designados por cuadrantes, según el número de habitantes. Pero cuando ocurren estas masacres planeadas como les digo tenemos que agruparnos varios y trabajar en equipo.

Hay veces que me siento mal al hacer mi trabajo, como por ejemplo cuando tengo que ir por personas muy jóvenes o cuando tardan mucho en morir, es duro ver a alguien agonizar. Por suerte en mi cuadrante no hay muchos hospitales.

En otras ocasiones no solo observo. Me camuflo entre ellos ya que nos podemos "materializar" y ser "uno más", pero solo lo hago en algunos casos. Como cuando quise probar una extraña verdura llamada puerro. Muy rica debo decir. A veces me antoja y tomo una de algún puesto. Por suerte nos materializamos con ropa y dinero. No crean que los robe.

La verdad nosotros no tenemos reglas como otros seres paranormales como nos llaman los humanos. La única regla es tomar el alma de la persona cuando se nos indique, solo eso. De resto soy libre de hacer lo que me plazca en mi cuadrante y solo en mi cuadrante. No puedo pasar a otro a menos que se me indique.

Ya han pasado unos cuantos días. Tengo que tomar algunas vidas. Ahora me encuentro en lo alto de un puente observando una carretera. Veo acercarse una simpática joven de unos dieciocho años de cabellos y ojos morados. La veo desesperada.

– mmm va a cruzar la calle. – Me digo a mi misma. Según leí en el periódico de hoy las autoridades están muy preocupadas. Han sucedido muchos accidentes de tránsito en esta ciudad. – mmm no es mi culpa que los ciudadanos últimamente sean tan imprudentes!

Mira a ambos lados, se ve que tiene prisa, mira su reloj y se atreve a cruzar la calle corriendo. En vez de tomar el puente que está a unos cuantos metros decide cruzar por la autopista. Y es que hay quienes se buscan la muerte. ¡Bueno al menos últimamente no me ha tocado un suicida!

De la nada muy rápidamente se acerca un automóvil plateado un tanto moderno conducido por lo que parece un chico de ojos y cabellos azules, parece muy alegre, quien sabe cómo tomará lo que ocurrirá. Él ve a la chica, intenta evadirla pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Debido a que frenó abruptamente hace que otros automóviles frenen tras él. Eso provoca que otros autos pierdan el control. En eso noto una pelirosa sentada en la parada de autobuses y un auto aproximarse a ella. Rectifico rápidamente mi lista. Según ella el día de hoy solo morirán dos personas y el nombre de esa chica no figuraba.

Aquella joven parecía muy concentrada en su libro. – QUÍTATE. – Le grite. Pero luego recordé que no me puede escuchar. Me materialicé y me lancé a ella para quitarla del camino. Eso es lo bueno de tener poder sobre el espacio-tiempo. ¿Y por qué hice eso? Pues ella no moriría en este momento, por lo que le evite que el resto de su vida fuese un poco miserable.

Vi como otros autos perdían el control. Otro automóvil arroyo a una chica peliroja. No se preocupen verifique mi lista. El nombre Miki Furukawa si estaba en ella.

Pasé mi vista al chico, él a pesar de sus contusiones salió del auto. Mira lo ocurrido con asombro y miedo. Se lleva las manos a su cabello de manera desesperada. Se sentía mal, él no quería que esto ocurriera, pero ella salió de la nada.

Me levanté y vi a aquella chica algo adolorida y aturdida. Se levantó pero seguía sentada en el suelo. Al ver lo sucedido se sorprendió mucho. Estaba en shock diría yo. Rápidamente llegaron algunas ambulancias, junto con unos policías.

Yukari y Miki muy jóvenes. Me sentí un poco mal. Pero no crean que mucho. Después de milenios en este trabajo y ver cosas peores pierdes la sensibilidad.

Yo me apresuré a hacer mi trabajo. Me desmaterialicé y tome sus almas junto con el deseo de su último suspiro. Luego de eso me materialicé nuevamente. Me acerqué donde estaba Megurine Luka. ¿Qué por qué sé sus nombres? Pues sencillo, sé el nombre de todos en mi cuadrante.

– Hola. – Le saludé. Ella solo me observó con la mirada algo perdida. Al parecer seguía en shock.

– ¿Usted la conoce? – Me preguntó la enfermera. Una joven con cabello plateado y con una mirada muy triste. Haku lloraba mucho al parecer. No quiero imaginar cuando su nombre figure en la lista bajo qué circunstancias será.

– Bueno esto pues. No precisamente. – Respondí sinceramente.

– Ella me salvó. – Escuché una suave voz a mi lado. Voltee y era ella.

– ¿Qué? – Dijo Haku. Al parecer habló muy bajo. Eso es lo bueno de mi trabajo. Puedo escuchar hasta el mínimo susurro. ¿Qué si me vuelve loca? ¡No! Ya me acostumbre, además tenemos la capacidad de procesar todo a nuestro alrededor y determinar que nos sirve y que no.

– Ella me salvó. – Dijo esta vez más alto.

– Ah. – Luego de un silencio un tanto incómodo. Nos dejó solas. – Entonces supongo que quieres hablar con ella. Me retiro.

– Gracias – Dije muy amablemente.

Cuando estuvimos solas no supe que decir, por lo que esperé a que ella hablara primero. Sin embargo, aquella chica solo me miraba, de una forma extraña debo decir.

– Entonces. – Empecé pero ella pareció salir de su estado ensimismado.

– Ah claro, muchas gracias… etto…

Ella pareció interesada en mi nombre… mi nombre… ah! ¡Yo no tengo nombre! Sin saber que responder empecé a mirar a todos lados y vi una señal de transito que decía "Calle 39", 3 y 9. – Mi… Miku! – Dije casi gritando a aquella chica, quien solo alzó una ceja.

– Bueno… gracias Miku-San, en verdad te lo agradezco. Creo que sin tu intervención hubiese muerto.

Sí ya sé su comentario fue un poco irónico. En fin, yo solo le sonreí. – No te preocupes Megurine-San. Quizás aún no era tu hora. – Ella ahora me miraba más sorprendida.

– ¿Có-Cómo sabes mi nombre?

¿Eh dije su nombre? ¡Rayos! – Je verás me lo dijiste durante ese caos. – Mentí

Ella me miraba muy extrañada. – ¿En serio?

– Sí

– Qué raro. – Dijo pensativa. Y ahora que lo pienso claro que es raro. Megurine es una de las chicas más asociales que he visto. Solo habla lo justo y necesario. Por lo general tiene un semblante frío y distante. Aunque es muy madura y seria. Todavía recuerdo sus yo anteriores. Siempre ha sido así, debo decir que es de los humanos de mi cuadrante una de mis favoritas.

– Bueno…. Etto… – Quería hablar con ella. El asunto es que no encontraba de que hablar. Nunca había podido acercarme a ella. He hablado por lo menos una vez con cada persona dentro de mi cuadrante en algunas de sus vidas. Pero con esta chica es casi que imposible. Quizás por eso me atraía tanto la idea de hablar con ella.

– Dime. – Al hablarme noté que me miraba de arriba abajo. Supongo que observando mi traje el cual consistía en una especie de uniforme escolar algo futurista gris y aguamarina. Además mi cabello de un extraño color aguamarina iba recogido en dos coletas algo infantiles. ¿Por qué visto así? No sé, solo sé que me dieron la apariencia de una niña de dieciséis años. Aunque la vestimenta ha ido cambiando con los años.

Iba a responder cuando la enfermera nuevamente nos interrumpió. – Megurine-San ya puede irse a casa. Le recomiendo reposo y calma. Mañana debe asistir a un chequeo médico en el hospital de la ciudad. Además, deberá tomar este medicamento cada ocho horas. – Esto último lo dice mientras le extiende un frasco con pastillas.

– Claro, gracias. – Ella ya se iba y sentía que perdía mi oportunidad.

– Megurine-San. – Dije algo dudosa.

– Sí. – Fue lo único que dijo con algo de indiferencia.

– Etto… si quiere la acompaño. – Ella me observó aún más extrañada. – Digo, hasta su casa… Después de todo tuvo un accidente… Sería lo mejor para evitar una recaída. – Las últimas palabras las dije muy bajo debido a su dura mirada.

– Muchas gracias Miku-San pero no es necesario. Puedo tomar un taxi.

– Aun así, quisiera saber que llegó sana y salva.

Ella enarcó una ceja. – De verdad agradezco su intención, pero debo declinar.

Vaya que mujer más terca. ¿No ve que me preocupo por ella? ¿Sabe ella cada cuanto eso pasa? Obvio no, ¡pero aun así no aprecia mis acciones! – Bueno… entonces hasta luego… espero volvernos a ver.

Al decir esto me fui del lugar. Me desmaterialicé en un callejón algo oscuro y luego deambule por la ciudad un poco. Al parecer esa noche no habría más trabajo y tendría que esperar hasta el siguiente día para la nueva lista. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Qué si duermo? No, no lo necesito, ni dormir ni comer. Aunque a veces hago ambos por gusto. Además de otras cosas como jugar o pasear. Nosotros sentimos y percibimos igual que los humanos, solo que no abusamos de nuestros sentidos.


	2. Capitulo dos

**Hola! Saben cuándo publique la historia estaba nerviosa porque pensé que no les iba a gustar. Pero ahora estoy peor con tanta aceptación y eso de que les pareció "interesante"…. En fin, espero les guste el siguiente cap y no embarrarla tanto XD *Echa bolita en el suelo***

**Ah no sé cómo olvidé el disclaimer, bueno no sé para qué digo eso, es obvio… bueno ya lo diré Vocaloid no me pertenece (para mi desgracia), solo tome prestado sus personajes para esta historia.**

**Capitulo dos**

Pasaría algo así como una semana… Creo. Me encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la Universidad Crypton. Esta era un campo con una gran área. Tenía muchos edificios, todos de color blanco y ventanas azules. A la entrada había una especie de arco y sus límites eran demarcados por una gran paredilla.

Iba caminando por un sendero de adoquines gris y rojos que hacían una figura y alrededor había árboles que daban sombra. Muchos estudiantes estaban acostados en el césped, otros estudiando y la mayoría iba y venía. Noté algunas miradas sobre mí. Los hombres algo lujuriosos y las mujeres algo altivas. Aunque no todos claro. Pasaba desapercibida para la mayoría de los jóvenes que se encontraban allí.

Pero se preguntaran ¿qué hace "Miku" aquí? Pues busco a mi siguiente víctima. Un docente algo pervertido.

Sigo caminando hasta llegar al salón de maestros. Bueno en realidad era todo un edificio. Entre como si nada. Sentí un ambiente más frío, vaya no comprendo porque usan aire acondicionado, los humanos son tan raros, deberían disfrutar de la suave y fresca brisa que hay fuera.

Camino un poco y busco con la mirada el camino para el cubículo de dicho docente. Pero en eso noto a una chica sentada detrás de un mesón, al parecer había una recepcionista. Me acerco a ella con paso normal. – Buenas tardes. – Dije amablemente, o eso creo ya que cuando alzó la mirada me observó con recelo. – ¿Dónde puedo encontrar al profesor Hiyama?

La chica me miraba de arriba abajo, como analizándome. Pensé que me indicaría donde encontrar a Kiyoteru, pero en lugar de eso me preguntó – ¿Que hace una chica de secundaria aquí?

Y aquí es donde me pregunto ¿por qué no entre en mi forma espectral, en lugar a ser parte del mundo? Suspiro para mis adentros y hago lo que mejor sé hacer, o más bien lo que siempre tengo que cuando hablo con humanos. Mentirle. – Bueno verá, él me citó para darme un refuerzo en química. – Dije con una ligera sonrisa, para ver si daba una mejor impresión.

Ella me siguió viendo de la misma forma. Vaya ¿que tenía de malo que una chica de secundaria buscará a un docente de una universidad? Estas mentes de hoy en día. – Se encuentra en la sala 203. – Y al responder volvió a posar su vista en lo que parecía una revista de moda.

– Gracias. – Le dije con una reverencia. Aunque creo que me ignoró totalmente.

Me dirigí al ascensor con paso calmado como siempre. Vaya no comprendo porque no tienen escaleras en este lugar y luego andan quejándose. Ya nadie quiere hacer ejercicio. – En fin. – Dije una vez dentro, suspiré y presioné el botón que me llevaría al segundo piso.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió luego de hacerse escuchar el característico sonido. Salí y me dirigí a mi destino. – Sala 201. – Caminé un poco más. – Sala 202. – Vaya sí que son grandes. – Sala 203.

Llegue al lugar indicado. Toqué la puerta y luego de escuchar un claro "pase" abrí con cuidado la puerta e ingresé. Allí se encontraba aquel docente y no había nadie más en el lugar, solo él. – Buenas tardes. – Hable lo más cordial que pude.

El solo me observó e indicó con su mano que me sentara. Y así fue, me senté a esperar, pero no a que me atendiera precisamente. Él se encontraba tomando un café como todos los días. De hecho él tomaba mucho café y fumaba en exceso. Quizás por eso estoy aquí, aunque también puede ser debido a su mal congénito del cual no tiene conocimiento. Igual ya no importa.

Luego de un momento entro otra persona al lugar. Dirigí mi vista hacía la puerta y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que era Megurine. Ella al verme se notó igual o más sorprendida que yo. – Buenas tardes. – Fue lo único que dijo, seguido de un "buenas tardes" del docente. Pero él además de corresponderle el saludo le dirigió una mirada que no me agradó para nada. ¿Por qué observa así a Megurine?... Un momento, ¿Por qué me molesta que la observe así? Lo más probable es que me hubiese molestado que lo hiciera con cualquier chica, ¡es un atrevido!

Aun habiendo varias sillas de espera ella se sentó a mi lado. Sonreí para mis adentros. Pero por alguna extraña razón me sentía nerviosa. ¿Sería por su presencia? Ella permanecía callada, tomó una revista de una de las mesas de la esquina y se entretuvo leyendo, aunque de vez en cuando me dirigía una que otra mirada por el rabillo del ojo. Sonreí aún más para mis adentros. Después de todo no pasaba tan desapercibida para ella.

– Hola. – Le dije luego de un rato. No pregunten cuanto tiempo fue, en serio. Solo sé que para mí fue mucho, estaba esperando que ella me hablara, pero en vista que no lo hacía yo tomé la iniciativa. – ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – Me aventuré a preguntar. Además de preocuparme, no sabía de qué más hablar. Esta chica me cortaba el habla.

– Sí. Los exámenes salieron bien. Solo me recetaron unos medicamentos para el dolor de cabeza. – Vaya dijo más de dos líneas. Supongo que eso está bien, es un avance ¿no?

Iba a contestar que me alegraba mucho y que si podíamos charlas un poco durante el almuerzo, pero comenzó. Kiyoteru comenzó a mostrar señas de no sentirse nada bien y llevó su mano derecha a su corazón mientras fruncía demasiado el ceño. ¡Claro! Me grite a mis adentros, ¡para eso estoy aquí!

La pelirosa inmediatamente intentó ayudarlo y darle primeros auxilios mientras me gritaba desesperada que pidiera ayuda. Yo no supe que hacer, así que salí de aquella habitación y fui hasta la recepción. La chica llamo de inmediato al servicio de salud que estaba dentro del campus. Eso no serviría de nada pero no podía quedarme allí de pie como una insensible.

Yo aproveche la confusión y me desmaterialicé para hacer mi trabajo. Aunque llegue al sitio con toda la calma del mundo. Cuando ingresé al salón los paramédicos intentaban reanimar al profesor. Mientras que la recepcionista y Megurine observaban todo con rostros indescifrables. Me acerqué y le hice la misma pregunta de siempre. – ¿Tú último deseo? – Luego de que me respondiera me ubique de forma tal que saque su alma y con esto todos los intentos por reanimarlo fueron en vano.

Salí de aquel lugar. No me sentía bien al observar a Megurine tirada en el suelo en un rincón de la habitación con el rostro en shock. Me senté en una banca a esperar que fuese el turno del siguiente en la lista. Y como lo sabría, en mi muñeca derecha tengo algo que a los ojos humanos sería un reloj. En realidad este no me indica la hora, solo muestra que tan cerca estoy de tiempo y distancia de la siguiente muerte.

Unos cuantos días después… bueno el sol salió y bajó varias veces. Caminaba por la calle, era de noche, bueno supongo que tarde, el sol se había ocultado ya hacía un buen rato. Estaba buscado a mi siguiente víctima, este sería un chico de ojos y largos cabellos morados, con un atuendo algo particular, iba vestido de samurái. – ¿No se suponía que ya no había?... Como sea.

Me senté en el andén a esperarlo. – ¿Otro accidente de tránsito? – Me dije con ironía. – Parece que a mi jefe se le acababan las ideas. – Pero pasó la calle muy bien y se dirigió a un edificio. Bueno realmente era una casa algo grande. Consistía en una edificación roja debido a que estaba compuesta por ladrillos de ese color. El techo era del mismo tono de los ladrillos. Las ventanas tenían alrededor un soporte blanco. La verdad era muy pintoresca. Me pregunto que habrá dentro.

Hey no me critiquen. Me han cambiado de zona en varias ocasiones y esta ciudad es grande, ¡no puedo conocerla toda! Además aunque la mayoría de las veces me ha tocado este cuadrante, ha cambiado mucho con los años.

En fin, él entro, bueno no podía quedarme allí por lo que ingresé también. Me sorprendí el descubrir que se trataba de un restaurante. Uno muy lujoso y elegante. Debo admitir que su fachada engaña, eh!

Por estar viendo todo el lugar perdí de vista un momento a Gakupo, pero al dirigir mi vista por una porción del lugar lo ubiqué rápidamente, que no digan que un samurái no resalta. Caminé hasta él y me senté en una de las sillas de su misma mesa, obviamente él no podía verme, ni él ni nadie. Pero igual allí estaba.

Él alzó la mano y una mesera se le acercó. Le entregó la carta y esperó a que él se decidiera. Pero la chica parecía estar más concentrada en su celular que en su cliente, pero bueno, ese vicio ya le pasará factura.

Él pidió especial del día, el cual consistía en una Lasaña con calabacín y berenjena. Como entrada unas milhojas de berenjenas con queso. – ¡Supongo que de postre pedirás un pastel de berenjena! ¿Verdad? – Le digo con un tono claramente sarcástico. Lástima que no puede escucharme.

Mientras esperaba pasé mi vista por el lugar nuevamente ya que no había podido verlo todo. Y cuál es mi sorpresa al observar en una mesa algo retirada a cierta pelirosa. Esta vez no perdería la oportunidad, tenía que acercarme a ella. – ¿Debería materializarme y saludarla o hacer primero mi trabajo?... Haré primero mi trabajo.

Trajeron el primer plato y todo bien hasta ahora, él parecía disfrutarlo mucho. Siguiente a esto trajeron el plato principal, apenas probó el primer bocado su rostro cambió de expresión. No le cayó bien. Comenzó a verse peor y tratar de levantarse, pero solo consiguió caer al suelo. Una señora que se encontraba en otra mesa gritó alarmada y solicitó ayuda.

– Lo siento eso no servirá de nada. – Tomo mi hoz y hago mi trabajo. – ¿Cuál es tu último deseo? – Le pregunto.

Esperé cualquier cosa menos lo que escuché. – Berenjenas. – Solo alcé mi ceja y obtuve su alma. No sé ni porqué me extrañó su respuesta.

Una vez hecho esto me dirigí al baño. Allí me materialicé y salí como si nada, pasé por donde se encontraba Luka.

– ¡Ah hola! – Le saludé como si nada. Pero ella no respondió. Veía algo entre shokeada y aterrorizada. Luego me miró y habló.

– ¿Por qué siempre que me encuentro contigo alguien muere? – Eso sí que me tomo por sorpresa, no me esperaba que preguntara eso, y ahora que lo pienso siempre que la veo es por un trabajo, ¿no puedo simplemente cruzarme con ella por la calle en uno de mis ratos libres? No le respondí. ¿Qué podía decir en mi defensa? "Hola soy una chica que ha vivido milenios y me encargo de tomar las almas y preguntar el último deseo de las personas antes de morir". Muy creíble, ¿Cierto? Al notar mi silencio ella continuó. – Es como si llamaras a la muerte.

De acuerdo, tengo que admitir que ese comentario fue aún más irónico que el de la primera vez que hablamos.

– Eh bueno, puede ser solo coincidencia… ¿no? – Dije algo nerviosa, cuando estoy frente a esta mujer se me olvida todo. Me intimada de una forma que nadie había logrado hasta ahora. No lo comprendo.

– Pues sí, pero aun así… no deja de ser extraño. – ¿Por qué esta chica no puede ser fácil de abordar? ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Con ella todo es más difícil! Grito a mis adentros, aunque mi expresión externa no diga nada.

Bueno, siendo sincera supongo que por eso es que quiero acercarme, me supone un reto. Un gran reto.

– Quizás… ¿no crees que es extraño que siempre nos encontremos? – Ella me miró muy extrañamente. – Quiero decir, siempre nos encontramos – Me reía sin gracia. Siento que delante de ella solo digo estupideces.

– Sí, eso es lo que te acabo de decir… ¿qué con eso? – Dijo con un tono medio molesto.

– Ettoo… pues que parece que el destino nos quiere decir algo je – Creo que estoy roja hasta las orejas… ¿Cómo puedo estar roja? ¿Yo tendré sangre? Deja de divagar y pregúntale de una vez. – Me preguntaba si… si quisieras salir conmigo algún día. – Bien, ahora su rostro no tenía nombre, creo que malinterpreto todo. – Digo, como amigas, ya sabes tomar un helado, caminar, hablar, esas cosas que hacen las chicas… creo. – Mi voz iba perdiendo fuerza a medida que hablaba.

Ahora me miraba más confusa. ¿Por qué será?... ¡Claro! Que idiota soy, como le voy a hablar como si yo no fuera una chica normal… Bien no lo soy, pero aun así, ¡ella no lo sabe!

Ahora ella pasó a observar mi ropa. – No entiendo porque siempre traes puesto tu uniforme de la escuela.

¡Eso no responde a mi pregunta! Suspiré y pase a responderle. – Bueno, es que… – Ella me miraba esperando una respuesta. – Es que acabo… acabo de salir de la escuela. – Le dije con una sonrisa.

– ¿Hoy?

– Si, ¿por qué?

Ella pasó a ver su reloj. – Por qué es domingo y son las siete de la noche.

¡Rayos! Ojala pudiera llevara la palma de mi mano a mi frente, solo para golpearme por lo estúpida que puedo llegar a ser. De acuerdo, tendré que estar más al pendiente del calendario humano si quiero acercarme a esta chica.

Le iba a replicar pero fuimos sacadas del lugar. La muerte de Gakupo revolucionó todo. Espero no lo clausuren por el incidente, ellos no tienen la culpa de las alergias de él.

Me alegré que no aprovechara para escapar o irse, se quedó a mi lado. Ya una vez fuera trate de continuar la conversación pero ella se me adelantó. – Entonces, ¿qué hacías hoy en el instituto?

– Algunas cosas del club, ya sabes cosas importantes.

– ¿Club?... ¿Club de qué?

Ehhh… – De canto! – Fue lo primero que me vino a la mente.

– Claro. – Dijo muy irónicamente. De seguro no me cree, pero ¿qué pensará? Digo no se me ocurre otra razón por la cual alguien lleve su uniforme de escuela un día de descanso. – ¿Y a dónde quieres ir exactamente? – Preguntó como si nada. Eso me tomo de sorpresa, ¡recordaba mi invitación! Pero, yo no estaba muy segura de que responder.

– A… aaamm… etto… ¿Al cine?

Ella solo me miraba extrañamente. – ¿Al cine? ¿Y por qué quieres ir al cine conmigo?

¿En serio no me lo puedes facilitar un poco? ¿Decir "si vamos" y ya? – Ahmm… etto…Pues porque suena divertido. – Y allí estaba yo, riendo sin gracia nuevamente. Es que estaba tan nerviosa. ¿Alguien puede explicarme por qué me pone nerviosa?, ¿más aún por qué quiero acercarme? Cálmate Miku, cálmate me decía a mi misma.

Ella seguía mirándome con el ceño fruncido. – ¿Qué no tienes amigas con quienes salir?

– No. – Rayos, no debí decir eso así como si nada. Su expresión cambió nuevamente a una de no creerme nada.

– A ver, eres una chica que siempre está en sitios donde mueren personas, cosa que además no parece afectarte. Todo el tiempo tienes uniforme de escuela, pero no bolso o algo donde llevar tus cuadernos. Además, afirmas no tener amigos. Y encima de todo quiere salir conmigo. ¿Qué parte suena más extraña? – Preguntó mirando hacia otro lado mientras acariciaba su mentón. Para luego posar su mirada hacia mí. Una muy fría debo decir.

– Bueno, pues… amigos si tengo, solo que no los veo muy seguido. – Eso es cierto. No veo con mucha regularidad a mis otros compañeros. Tendría que ir hasta los límites de mi jurisdicción y contar con la suerte que ellos también estén por ahí.

– No ves a tus amigos pero sales tarde del instituto.

– Eh bueno… Es que aprovecho el tiempo libre y ellos ya se han ido y pues mi maleta la dejé en casa, solo salí a comer algo, tenía mucha hambre.

– ¿Y sales sola? ¿No era más rápido pedir domicilio? Además, ¿tus padres te dejan salir sola a esta hora? – Su mirada era muy dura.

– Bueno, esto quería venir a este sitio.

– Claro. Tus padres te dejan ir sola a un exclusivo restaurante a esta hora. – Vaya, ¿qué más sarcástica puede ser?

¿Qué podía decir ante eso? Lo ignore y seguí con el siguiente punto. – Bueno, como le decía Megurine-San. Pues es solo coincidencia que siempre muera gente. No sé por qué pasa eso cuando nos encontramos. Y claro que me afecta.

– Se nota. – Si puede ser todavía más sarcástica.

– Por último, quería salir contigo porque me has caído bien. – Ella me miraba aún más sin creérselo. Como si dudara de mis palabras. – No sé, supongo que podemos ser amigas.

Esto último pareció sorprenderla. Me pregunto por qué será. Luego de parecer meditar algo ella soltó un largo suspiro. – De acuerdo lo pensaré.

– ¿Pensar qué?

– Una salida de amigas contigo. – Respondió casi que desesperada. – Pero he de advertirte que quizás no sea tan divertido como piensas.

Sonreí automáticamente. – ¿Es en serio? – Genial. Al menos lo pensará.

– Sí. – Luego no dijo más nada, parecía esperar algo. – ¿Cuál es tu número?

– ¿Eh?... ¿Número? ¿Número de qué?

Al ver mi confusión me aclaró. – Tú número de móvil. – Me contestó como si fuese lo más obvio del planeta. – Para definir la hora y el lugar.

¡Ah claro! Número de móvil… un momento yo no tenía uno y no lo necesito. – Ah bueno este…yo no tengo.

– Oh vaya. – Mi respuesta la tomó por sorpresa. – Esta niña sí que es rara. – La escuché decir muy bajo, casi en un susurro quizás no quería que escuchara. En eso ella toma su mochila y saca un cuaderno. Anotó algo y me lo dio. – Este es el número de mi móvil. Me avisas a qué hora te dan permiso.

– ¿Permiso?

Ella observó el cielo, parecía desesperada. – Sí, permiso. No creo que tus padres te dejen salir a cualquier hora a donde sea y con una desconocida sin permiso.

– Ah claro.

Y lo único que se limitó a decirme fue. – Adiós. – Y luego de decir esto se fue. No me dio tiempo ni de responderle la despedida. No supe que hacer. Me quedé en ese lugar un momento más viendo cómo se iba. No quería que lo hiciera, pero si le pedía que me acompañara a donde iba podría causarle un mal momento nuevamente. Aunque teniendo en cuenta la hora… lo de hace un momento no era nada. Guarde el papel como si fuese una posesión muy importante y me fui a un callejón. Si otro enfrentamiento entre bandas. Esta noche sería larga.

**Espero les haya gustado el segundo cap… pues si les molesta tantas muertes puedo quitar eso jeje digo no sé si me estoy pasando. Y pues tengo un humor muy negro, espero tampoco les incomode jejeje**

**YamamotoSakura, Uke .san, TenebraeCaelum, Lucarioks: Gracias por eso de que mi idea es "interesante" ^^ Aquí el siguiente capítulo… quería escribirles un mensajito a cada uno, pero les diría lo mismo XD**

**Marilinn: No nunca dejo nada a medias. Me sentiría mal.**

**JM Scarlet: Gracias…. Y gracias por dejar una review en cada locura que he escrito jejeje **

**Shanny: Pues gracias por los ánimos ^^ La verdad lo publiqué porque tú y otra chica de la "sesión" de KnM me animaron jeje espero no esté tan terrible T.T Por cierto que te hace creer que le voy a hacer algo a Luka… yo no soy tan mala (?**

**Y a todos los que le dieron follow, fav o simplemente leyeron gracias y espero les guste la continuación XD.**

**Ahora sí dejo de molestar. Saludos!**


	3. Capitulo tres

**Hi! Me encuentro muy animada, todo me está yendo genial XD. Por eso les traigo el tercer cap ^^ Espero no desvanecer sus expectativas jeje**

**Por otro lado veo que no les molesta mi humor negro. *Lo dice regocijándose en su sillón de villana dejando su taza de té en el platillo mientras con la otra mano acaricia a su ninfa asesina***

**Capitulo 3**

Un nuevo día comenzaba, los había contado. Los amaneceres desde que me dio su número. Diecinueve amaneceres hasta hoy y no había sido capaz de llamarla. ¿Qué me lo impedía? No tengo idea. Quizás que me dijera que lo había pensado mejor y no quería salir conmigo. O peor aún, que decidiera salir conmigo… – ¿Ahh que me pasa? – Grite a la nada.

No tengo idea de por qué, pero no la he podido sacar de mi cabeza. ¿Qué tiene que pienso en ella todo el tiempo? Es decir, ustedes saben, es fría e indiferente conmigo, se nota a kilómetros que no le caigo bien. Pero por otro lado hay algo en su mirada; aparte de su bello color, que hace que sienta ganas de protegerla, de estar con ella, de no dejarla sola.

Suspiro cansada, esta situación me está enloqueciendo. – Mejor voy y camino un poco. – Y eso hago. Bajo de la azotea de aquel viejo edificio de unos diez pisos en la cual me encanta estar. Tiene una bonita vista y siento cálido ver el amanecer desde allí. Mi momento favorito debo decir. Puede que haya visto muchos, pero sigo sintiendo una gran pasión por ellos. Me pregunto por qué será… Saben siempre me estoy preguntando cosas, quizás debería dejarlo ir, no pensar tanto y disfrutar más.

Caminé un rato y sin rumbo por aquella ciudad. Luego tuve que hacer mi trabajo. – ¿A ver quién está hoy en la lista? – Me dispongo a ver la lista. – Kagamine Len. – Oh vaya sorpresa, supongo que algún ajuste de cuentas. Lo más probable es que los de la banda de Dell estén cobrando su venganza. Estos chicos me están cansando. Se matan entre ellos a diestra y siniestra. Sigo leyendo – SeeU Dahee. – Vaya creí que este día no llegaría jamás, esta idiota se ha expuesto tanto a la muerte y se ha salvado tantas veces que llegue a pensar que era inmortal. – Parece que solo serán dos el día de hoy.

En fin, luego de caminar un poco mi "reloj" me indicó que ya tenía que ir por Len. Llego a un restaurante en el centro de Tokyo. Y allí están ese par de gemelos. Curioso, es un restaurante, porque no me extraña. Es hasta cliché, recuerdo cuando estuve un tiempo por Norteamérica. Cada que iba a un restaurante (sobre todo italianos) tenía que recuperar hasta cinco almas en por minuto.

En el lugar habría unas siete personas, incluyendo a Rin, Len, el camarero, el cocinero, la chica de la caja, más dos comensales más. Rin y Len hablaban muy cómodamente. Cuando un chico rubio con un parche entro de la nada. Comenzó a disparar por todo el sitio. – Creí que solo moriría una persona no que sería una masacre. – Pero todos están en el suelo cubriéndose con sus manos. Él aprovechó el caos y terminó de ingresar al lugar. Todos los demás lo miraban asombrados.

Se acercó hasta donde estaban los hermanos y disparó a sangre fría varias veces al chico rubio. Luego se dirigió a Rin y le habló. – Este es un aviso para tú jefe. Espero que a la próxima no ataquen a traición. – Y sin más salió como si nada.

Rin miraba asombrada lo sucedido, tanto que no fue capaz de reaccionar e ir tras Oliver. Estaba totalmente en shock, al parecer no creía lo que había sucedido. Se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de su hermano y lloraba desconsoladamente.

Yo he visto de todo lo admito, pero la pelea entre estas bandas es cada vez más sangrienta y hasta sin sentido. Ni la ley, e incluso la hora respetan. En fin, realicé mi trabajo. – ¿Tu ultimo deseo?

– Hermana, Rin. – Supongo que quiere ser nuevamente hermano de Rin. No crean que todos sean hijos, hermanos o primos de las mismas personas en cada vida. Todo cambia, incluso se introducen nuevas almas al mundo y otras desaparecen para siempre, no siempre son las mismas.

Luego de llevar su alma a la puerta seguí deambulando por las calles. No muy lejos de allí una chica rubia con orejas de gato conducía un automóvil quien sabe hacia dónde.

Por cierto, ¿son cosas mías u hoy he tratado con muchos rubios? Como sea. Subí a uno de los puentes que estaban más abajo del camino que tomaba esa chica. Quería tener buena vista, no tenía idea de que le depararía.

Pero no pasó nada. Llegó como si nada a su casa. – ¿Será que quiere hacer casting para una nueva secuela de destino final? Mmm no, sería una muerte "muy sana"… Ah ya sé quiere ser parte del elenco de Another… – No pregunten a qué hora vi esas historias… a veces tengo mucho tiempo libre y pues bajo a algunos de los apartamentos del edificio en el que normalmente estoy y me siento con algún inquilino a ver esa extraña caja que ha cambiado mucho en muy poco tiempo y emite señales.

En fin, volviendo a lo que me interesa. La veo de un lado a otro en su casa. Ha hecho de todo. Estaba cocinando y se le apagó el fogón. Luego iba a hacer un emparedado y enchufó la tostadora eléctrica con las manos mojadas. Luego subió al techo a arreglar una gotera… por la ventana. Ya empezaba a marearme. – ¿En serio estaba su nombre en la lista? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué no había estado antes?

Luego bajó y encendió el televisor, agarró una bolsa de manís y comenzó a comerlos. De repente se le dio por tirarlos al aire e intentar atraparlos con la boca. Todo iba bien hasta que uno de los manís pareció estar atragantándose, de la nada se puso morada, cayó al piso sosteniendo su garganta y se quedaba sin aire.

– ¿Es en serio? ¿Así vas a morir? Eso ya es mérito para ser parte de Mil manera de morir! – No lo podía creer. Bueno será tomar su pobre alma y el deseo de tu último suspiro. – ¿Cuál es tu último deseo?

– El tesoro está enterrado en el patio. – ¿Eh? ¿Qué quiso decir? Eso no tiene el más mínimo sentido! Mejor solo hago mi trabajo.

Salí de la casa de aquella coreana y me dispuse a caminar nuevamente sin rumbo fijo. No sé cómo… o quizás sí, terminé en la entrada de la Universidad Crypton. – ¿Será posible que este aquí?

Era un poco tarde, ya estaba empezando a anochecer. Aun así me materialicé e ingresé. Bueno eso intentaba cuando escuche una dulce voz decir mi nombre… eh bueno mi supuesto nombre. Voltee y allí estaba ella, con su semblante característico. Se me acercó y ahora me arrepentía de haberme materializado. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante su presencia.

– Hola Miku-San.

– Ehh… etto… hola Megurine-San

Ella frunció un poco el ceño y me observaba nuevamente de arriba abajo. – ¿Qué haces por aquí a esta hora? Y más aún, ¿Con tu uniforme aún puesto?

– Ah esto… estaba caminando simplemente. – Oh vaya al fin digo algo totalmente cierto y parece la mayor de las mientras. ¡Ironía ven a mí!

Ella volvió a ver su reloj. – Mmm ya veo, es temprano, pero podemos caminar un rato y luego ir al centro comercial que está más abajo ¿Te parece?

– ¿Eh? – Estaba en total y completo shock, ¿qué acababa de decir ella de la nada? – ¿Qué vamos a hacer en un centro comercial?

Ella me miró extrañada. – Ver una película. ¿O es que olvidaste que querías ver una? – Yo no podía salir de mi asombro, ella no solo acepto salir conmigo, también ¡lo haría ahora mismo! – Bueno supongo, por qué nunca llamaste.

– Ah… esto… no lo olvide… es que… bueno… es que… estuve algo ocupada con lo del club. – ¿Porque estoy riendo nerviosamente otra vez?

Ella no cambiaba su expresión fría, pero las palabras que salían de su boca no parecía coordinar con lo que mostraba su rostro. – Ya veo… Entonces, ¿Qué dices? – Me preguntó seriamente al notar que no respondía.

– ¡Claro! – Le dije muy emocionada. Siempre quise saber qué era eso de salidas de amigas… aunque es algo relativamente nuevo, no me imagino a dos chicas solteras andando solas por la calle a esta hora hace digamos unos cien o doscientos años.

Ella comenzó a caminar y yo la seguía. Caminamos en silencio por un momento. Y me aventuré a preguntarle el porqué de su repentino cambio, en serio ella es rara ¿Por qué no puedo leer las mentes? – Etto… – Ella volteó a verme. ¡Rayos! Sí que me pone nerviosa cada que me mira – … Etto… ¿Por qué decidiste ir al cine conmigo?

Ella frunció el ceño, quizás no se esperaba esa pregunta. Parecía estarlo pensando. – Porque me he topado mucho con la muerte últimamente. Hay que vivir la vida, nunca se sabe cuándo llega tu hora.

– Si, nunca se sabe. – Claro, eso tiene lógica. Y ahora que lo pienso su nombre también estará en la lista algún día. Por alguna razón no quiero que eso pase. Quisiera estar junto a ella siempre. Aunque suene extraño en todas sus vidas siempre había tratado de acercarme y me ha llamado demasiado la atención, solo que no me atrevía a hacerlo. – ¿Hacia dónde vamos?

– Al parque que está más abajo, es muy lindo y amplio. Además, está cerca del centro comercial. – Y allí ocurrió por primera vez, me sonrió. Y que sonrisa. Es la más bella que he visto. Ella siguió caminando, pero yo me detuve por un momento. ¿Qué es esto que siento? ¿Por qué de repente siento una extraña sensación en mi estómago?

Ella volteo y cambio su gesto. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres ir?

Reaccione de repente. – S-Sí. – Le dije al tiempo que corría para alcanzarla.

Caminamos un poco más. – ¿Quieres un helado? – Preguntó nuevamente de la nada, luego de un largo (para mí) silencio.

¿Qué más podía decir? – Sí. – Nos encaminamos a una heladería que estaba a la entrada del parque.

Una vez dentro hizo su pedido. – Fresa. – Dijo y volteo a verme. – ¿De qué sabor lo quieres?

– Puerro. – Le dije muy sonriente. Ella primero me vio extrañada y luego se largó a reír fuertemente, debo decir que se escuchaba hermoso ese sonido. – ¿Qué?

Ella seguía riendo, pero se calmó un poco. – ¡Ese sabor no existe!

¡Oh!... que tonta soy. – Bu-bueno de-de chocolate en-entonces. – ¿Por qué tartamudeo? Me sentí tan apenada y avergonzada. Sobre todo por haber dicho semejante estupidez frente a ella!

– Toma. – Me dijo al momento de pasarme el helado.

– mmm es rico… y esta frio. – Dije cuando lo probé.

– ¿No habías probado un helado? – Dijo con burla.

– Bueno hace poco fue inventado, no me había animado a probarlo

Ella me miró extrañamente. – ¿Hace poco? Ni que hubieses vivido muchos años. – Siguió riéndose.

¡Rayos! Por qué siempre olvido esos detalles. Los humanos y su obsesión con el tiempo. ¿Cómo quieren que yo lo lleve? Además es en serio, me dije que lo probaría pero siempre lo olvidaba… Cuanto tiene de haberse inventado como tal… ¿cien años? – Je bueno no mucho, pero no lo había probado.

– ¿Qué tus padres nunca te han comprado uno? – Dijo en u claro tono de burla. Mientras salíamos de la heladería, al parecer quería un paseo por el parque.

– No.

– ¿Qué, pertenecen a alguna extraña religión? – Continúo con su tono burla. Supongo que no me cree ni una palabra.

– No tengo padres. – De acuerdo, no debí decir eso, o al menos no así. Su rostro cambio radicalmente a uno sumamente asombrado y con un toque de lastima. Creo que ahora se siente mal.

– Ah... bueno yo… lo-lo siento – Ella pareció entristecerse mucho.

– No te preocupes. – Le dije como si nada. Para mí eso no era un hecho fatídico. Nunca necesite de padres. Es decir, dudo incluso que tenga. Pero a ella pareció afectarle demaciado.

– Yo… yo sé cómo… cómo te sientes. – Dijo de repente, con un tono muy diferente, uno que se sentía con dolor y tristeza, por lo que me sorprendió. – Sé que se siente decir "no importa" cuando verdaderamente duele dentro.

– ¿Eh? – ¡Creo que se lo tomo por otro lado!

– Yo tampoco tengo padres… murieron hace años…

En un accidente automovilístico. Si ya lo sé, yo misma tome sus almas. Se veían abatidos por no poder ver crecer a su hija. Sobre todo su madre. Todavía recuerdo su deseo "cuida de mi hija". – Lo siento. – Le respondí con sinceridad. Aunque no fuese como tal mi culpa, si era mi trabajo.

– Supongo que ya tenemos algo en común. – Dijo al tiempo de dirigirse a una banca. Yo la seguí. Ahora había cambiado. Quería que regresará la alegre Luka, casi nunca sale a flote.

Nos sentamos y estuvimos un momento en silencio. – ¿Qué es lo que más extrañas de ellos? – Me preguntó. Supongo que pocas veces deja ver su lado débil y puede hablar con alguien del tema.

¿Qué le podía responder? – mmm un abrazo. – Bueno no era tan falso. No es que deseara un abrazo, pero si me preguntaba que se sentía recibir uno. De repente sentí sus manos envolverme. Cerró sus ojos y me acomodó en su pecho mientras apoyaba su mejilla en mi cabeza. No supe que hacer, así que cerré mis ojos y disfruté del contacto.

Luego de ese íntimo momento no hablamos más, comimos lo que quedaba de nuestros ya derretidos helados y ella se levantó de la banca. – Faltan quince para las cinco. La siguiente función inicia a las cinco y quince, ¿Qué te parece si vamos comprando las entradas y las palomitas?

Le iba a responder que encantada. Pero mi reloj empezó a sonar como loco. Ella lo observaba muy extrañada.

– ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una alarma?

– Ah etto… s-sí, es eso. Ya me tengo que ir.

– Bueno… entonces espero tu llamada para poder vernos.

– Claro. – Grite mientras corría hacia la salida del parque. Voltee por última vez y note que se sentaba nuevamente en la banca. Qué extraño, se veía con un semblante triste. Quizás al tocar el tema de sus padres la pone mal. O en realidad si quería esa salida de amigas conmigo. Como sea tengo que hacer mi trabajo.

– Maldita alarma, a mala hora a alguien se le dio por suicidarse. – Corría a gran velocidad para llegar rápido al lugar de los hechos. Me encontré que el reloj señalaba uno de los edificios que hacía parte de complejo de apartamentos. Todos tendrían unos veinte pisos y eran de color gris con amarillo. Al parecer era el bloque tres, apartamento 517.

Una vez dentro del edificio indicado, entre a su apartamento y camine por todo el sitio. Allí estaba Haku. En la bañera de su cuarto. Con los ojos cerrados y cortes en sus muñecas que emanaban sangre que se había mezclado con el agua – ¿Por qué no me extraña que seas tú?

Pero no podía tomar su alma aún. Tenía que esperar a que emitiera su último suspiro y es que a diferencia de las otras muertes. Soy yo quien provoca esa última exhalación y al hacer eso me llevo su alma. En cambio sí es suicidio, es algo provocado y no depende de mí. Digamos que ella tiene esperanzas de vivir hasta el último momento y yo no puedo intervenir o buscar ayuda.

Pero el suicidio es un gran error que cometen los humanos, ya que si lo hacen no podrán reencarnar nuevamente, ya que ellos están renunciando por si mismos a esta posibilidad y por ende su último deseo tampoco es tenido en cuenta ya que no tendrán siguiente vida.

Estuve allí mucho tiempo. Aunque estaba inconsciente, su corazón seguía latiendo. Ya hacía mucho había bajado el sol cuando se dio. Solo tome su alma y en lugar de llevarla a la puerta. Tuve que pasar por esta para regresar su alma a la nada y ver como desaparecía para siempre.

Al día siguiente. Tuve que estar pendiente de la hora. No sabía si llamar a Megurine, si la despertaría o algo. En un momento libre me encamine hasta su piso a ver si la podía llamar. Noté que estaba despierta, parecía estar leyendo un libro recostada en un sofá de la sala de su apartamento y en su estómago tenía su teléfono celular.

Busqué un teléfono público y decidí llamarla. Me materialice y saque una moneda de mi bolsillo. Si mis cálculos eran correctos tendría libre entre las tres y seis de la tarde… No es que haya horarios para las muertes. La lista indica el nombre y orden y el reloj digamos que la hora y lugar, pero puede ser en cualquier momento y situación. Yo debo estar pendiente de cada uno hasta que se dé el suceso y luego buscar al siguiente y esperar que pase algo.

Tomé la bocina en mis manos y me quedé vendo la cabina. – ¿Cómo rayos funciona esto? – Se ve fácil, pero en la práctica es otra cosa. Tuve que pedirle el favor a una señora que pasaba por allí para que me indicara como se utilizaba.

Después de varios intentos escuché el tono de llamada y una voz al otro lado. – Aló – Contestó

– ¿A-Aló? Meguri – Pero no terminé mi frase.

– ¿Miku? ¡Hola!... ¡Estaba esperando tú llamada! – Me respondió con un extraño entusiasmo, no comprendo el porqué de ese cambio. Además, ¿en verdad estaría esperando mi llamada?

– Ah hola Megurine-San

– Deja el formalismo. Dime Luka.

– Esto… Hola Lu-Luka-San… – No supe que más decir.

La oí reírse. – Entonces, ¿A qué hora te dio permiso tu tutor?

¿Tutor? ¿Cuál tutor? ¿Y por qué piensa que necesito permiso? Mejor le sigo la corriente, no quiero que piense que soy una loca. – Desde las tres hasta las seis.

– Mmmm veamos que se puede hacer en tres horas… Creo que si podemos ir al cine. ¿Te parece si te recojo en tu casa a las tres?

¿!Casa!?... si no tenía nombre, ¿qué les hace pensar que tengo casa?... ¿Esta chica porque me lo complica todo? – Ah no mejor nos encontramos a esa hora en el mismo lugar que estábamos ayer.

– Como quieras. Entonces hasta más tarde. – Y colgó.

Suspiré, creo que debería dejar esto hasta aquí. ¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo? Yo no tengo porque establecer amistad con un humano. No es que no pueda, solo que ella algún día morirá. Además mi apariencia no cambia, por lo que tratarla por mucho tiempo sería muy problemático. Sumándole que no estoy muy segura del porqué quiero acercarme.

**Sí ya sé, ódienme con toda su alma, mate a Len y a SeeU en un solo capítulo muhahahaha**

**Lucarioks: Gracias ^^ Bueno espero no esté dentro de tus favoritos los de hoy jijiji y pues choca esos cinco.**

**Marilinn: Gracias a mí también me encanta jajaja y si, ahora que lo pienso creo que son necesarias las muertes y un poco humor negro jajaja!**

**Hola estimada "chica de la sesión KnM" jajaja! Nooo nunca habías notado mi humor negro, jamás (? Gracias por tu review chiquilla XD**

**jako . s . mendoza: Gracias por tu mensaje y me alegro que te guste mi nueva historia XD**

**NekoHatsuneTakamachi: Oh bueno gracias ^^ no me esperaba un review como el tuyo XD Aquí la conti, mira que no tarde tanto... tan solo dos semanitas jeje **

**Saludos!**


	4. Capitulo cuatro

**Hola! Mmmm no me demore tanto esta vez o sí? jajaja! B****ueno quería publicar el viernes pero no me aguanté XD por eso aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero y esté decente... por cierto nadie ha notado que he matado a tooodas las posibles parejas de Miku o Luka? jajajaja al menos alguien ya notó que es lo que confunde a Miku hahaha**

**Capitulo cuatro**

Sentía con los ojos cerrados la fresca brisa de primavera, sentada en la misma banca que estábamos sentadas el día anterior. Lo que más me gustaba era ver como poco a poco y casi imperceptiblemente todo el paisaje cambiaba con el tiempo. Ciudades aparecían y desaparecían, donde hubo un bosque ahora se aprecian desiertos, donde hubo lagos ahora pantanos, era interesante que sucesos "catastrófico" como terremotos hacían más altas las montañas o las erupciones submarinas aparecer islas.

Ahí estaba yo divagando cuando de la nada veo a Luka acercarse a lo lejos, traía puesta una camiseta blanca de estampado y una chaqueta roja con un pantalón de mezclilla azul algo desgastado y zapatillas negras. Además de tener su rosa cabello suelto, el cual danzaba al compás de la brisa. Vaya ¿cómo un vestuario tan sencillo podía lucirle tan bien? ¿Y cómo algo tan simple como el bandeo de su cabello por el viento podía ser tan fascinante?

¿En qué rayos estoy pensando? Es más que se supone que hago aquí. Dejo de divagar al sentirla tan cerca.

– Hola Miku… – Me saludo como siempre, aunque podría decirse que con más entusiasmo y menos frialdad. Noté que de repente me quedó viendo extrañada. – ¿Acabas de salir del instituto?

– ¿Eh? – En eso me observo… ¡claro tenía el uniforme! Siempre que me materializo este aparece. Normalmente tengo algo así como un vestido blanco, cualquiera diría que parezco una princesa con el. – Ah esto n-no.

– Sabes la película empieza a la tres y cuarenta y cinco. – ¿Cómo siempre sabe la hora? – Podemos ver algunos almacenes si hay algún vestido bonito. – Me dijo con una sonrisa.

¿Por qué cada que sonríe siento algo en mi pecho?… creo que después de todo si tengo corazón y es eso lo que late como loco cada que la veo.

– Ah etto… no creo que sea buena idea.

– ¿Por qué no? Tu misma me dijiste que querías una salida de amigas y comprar ropa es una parte fundamental. – Esto último lo dijo con su dedo índice alzado, mientras yo la miraba algo dudosa. – Vamos será divertido, además necesitas actualizar tu vestuario. No puedes andar por la vida con tu uniforme siempre.

Y luego de esas palabras no sé como pero terminé visitando varias tiendas. De ropa, zapatos, accesorios, lencería y hasta una de mascotas. Me probé muchos vestidos y Luka me daba su opinión de cómo me quedaba cada uno. Ella también se probó algunos y yo le comentaba como le quedaban. ¿Es que a esta mujer le puede quedar algo mal?

Al principio quiso pagarme la cuenta pero no la dejé. Luego se sorprendió que siempre sacara en efectivo la suma exacta.

– ¿Cómo puedes cargar tanto dinero en los bolsillos? – Me preguntó cuando salíamos de la segunda tienda. – Es peligroso ¿sabes?, además ¿cómo puedes tener tanto?

Ella me miraba asombrada y yo no sabía que decir. – Esto, bueno es lo que me dan. – Le respondí no muy segura.

– Vaya tu tutor se pasa, ojala el mío fuese así. Me da solo una suma mensual y créeme no es mucho.

– ¿Y aún hablas con tu tutor?

– Claro, yo aún no soy mayor de edad, él es aún el encargado de las empresas de mi familia, pero eso no viene al caso.

Yo la observé extrañada. – ¿No eres mayor de edad?

– No, apenas tengo diecinueve. – Dijo mientras se encogía en hombros.

– mmm ya veo. – ¿A qué edad se será mayor? Es que las normas y leyes cambian tanto con el tiempo y por países que siempre me pierdo.

– Bueno, pero me falta menos que a ti.

– ¿Eh?

– Sí que me falta menos, a ti te faltaran al menos unos cuatro años.

– Ah sí, claro.

– ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Quince, dieciséis?

¿Años? Pfff ni idea, más de mil supongo. – esto dieciséis. – ¿Qué? No me miren así, tenía que responder algo con lógica, ¿no?

– Vez, sabía que te faltaban unos cuatro años. Yo solo tengo que esperar unos meses. – Me dijo y sonrió. ¿Por qué será tan importante para ella ser mayor de edad?

De repente me salto una duda. – ¿Cuándo cumples años?

– ¿Yo? – Me miró extrañada, pero luego se relajó. – Ah bueno esto en enero. ¿Y tú?

¡Rayos! No debí preguntar eso, ¿ahora que le digo? – Ah bueno…. Esto… – En eso veo un auto pasar con lo que parecía un anuncio del lanzamiento de una especie de sintetizador de música o algo así y tenía la fecha en letras muy grandes. – treinta y uno de agosto. – Le dije al leer.

¿Cómo que si se leer? Obvio, además de dominar muchos idiomas y en cada uno conocer como leer, escribir y expresarme correctamente!

– Oh vaya, eso es al final de este mes. Supongo que lo celebraras, digo cumplirás diecisiete. – Y me sonrió.

¿Qué? ¿Estamos en ese mes? Y ahora que le digo. – Ah esto tal vez lo haga.

– Mmm supongo que quizás tu tutor te haga una gran fiesta.

¿Mi muy estimado jefe? Inserte sarcasmo aquí obviamente, no creo, pero bueno. – Quizás.

– Espero conocerlo algún día.

– ¿Eh?

– Sí conocer tu tutor y ver que te trate bien. Es que es extraño que te deje andar sola por allí y más con tanto dinero.

Créeme no quieres conocer a mi jefe. Por algo todos le temen. Dije para mis adentros. – Si, digamos que es… muy bueno en su trabajo. – Le dije y luego sonreí.

Ella me miró extrañada. Quizás mi comentario no venía tanto al caso. Luego de eso seguimos caminando y entrando a varias tiendas. Al final de nuestro paseo por todos los almacenes de aquel centro comercial terminé comprando un vestido, dos blusas y un pantalón de mezclilla. Y prometiendo que en nuestra próxima salida juntas no tendría mi uniforme… ¿Próxima salida juntas? ¡Ella estaba pensando en una próxima salida!

Luego entramos al cine y vimos la película, era una animada o al menos así me comentó Luka que se le llamaban a este tipo de películas. La cinta me pareció linda, iba de unas hermanas princesas, una buscaba algo así como su propio norte y la otra buscaba un príncipe azul… aunque a mí me pareció otra cosa, esas hermanas eran muy cercanas y las canciones eran muy lindas. Bueno ni para que contar de qué iba, de seguro ya la vieron. El cine me pareció muy interesante. Puede que haya visto televisión, pero por alguna razón no había ido a un cinema nunca. Era de las cosas que estaba entre mi lista de cosas a probar alguna vez. Y pensar que hace poco había visto letreros a blanco y negro y al que entramos resultó estar en algo llamado 3D.

Al final de la tarde insistió en acompañarme a mi casa. Por lo que la lleve al edificio en el cual por lo general estoy. No es que mucha gente muera allí. Simplemente me gusta la vista que hay desde la azotea.

Antes de despedirse me hizo prometerle que saldríamos nuevamente. Yo me quedé allí viendo cómo se alejaba ¿Qué se supone que fue esto?… ¿una cita? La verdad estaba muy confundida.

Al cabo de unos cuantos amaneceres me encontraba muy temprano yendo hacia un bar, este era muy sucio y permanecía en penumbra. Olía a una desagradable combinación de varios tipos de alcohol, sucio y moho.

A pesar de lo temprano del día había ya varias personas allí. Me pregunto si llegaran temprano o simplemente nunca se van.

Me acerque a una chica de cabellos cafés que permanecía dormida apoyada sobre la mesa. Se veía muy joven para estar en un sitio así. Me pregunto si le habrá pasado algo. Pero ella no es mi víctima. O más bien no es una de mis víctimas.

Quería materializarme para despertarla, de esta manera decirle que se fuera a su casa. Quería evitarle el mal momento que sucedería o una herida.

De repente la puerta se abrió y entro aquella chica rubia y ojos azules junto con un chico alto de cabellos rosados. Ella batió fuertemente la puerta y luego lanzó un disparo al aire para despertar a todos.

– Hola a todos. Len les envía sus recuerdos. – Y dicho esto comenzaron a disparar por todo el lugar.

Rin tenía una glock 17 y hacía disparos a las personas más cercanas. Yuma por su lado disparaba con una Smith & Wesson 76 SW a los más alejados. Meiko, la chica borracha de hace un momento se despertó inmediatamente y aprovechando la confusión logró salir del lugar, ya que algunas personas intentaron evitar la masacre pero no lograron sacar sus armas a tiempo, entre la sorpresa y su borrachera y fueron los primeros blancos.

Luego de salir de ese lugar Rin y Yuma corrieron al encuentro de otro compañero que los esperaba afuera dentro de un auto. Listo para salir en cualquier momento.

Yo tuve que hacer mi trabajo. Y se preguntaran ¿por qué no intervengo? Pues porque no puedo, eso está prohibido. Los humanos son quienes deciden como vivir su vida y la muerte decide cuando quitárselas.

Y así empezaba mi día, así empezaba este viernes. Y ¿por qué sé qué día es? Simple, va a sonar extraño, pero odio los viernes, es cuando más trabajo hay… en cambio los lunes son tranquilos… ¡amo los lunes! Por eso sé cuándo es cada uno… o al menos lo intuyo.

No había terminado muy bien de sacar sus almas cuando llegó la policía. No es que no pudiera hacer mi trabajo rápidamente, es que aquella rubia y su amigo no hicieron bien su trabajo. Algunos solo quedaron heridos superficialmente, otros con heridas graves que necesitaban atención inmediata y otros que simplemente murieron en el acto. Por lo que la muerte de los que estaban hoy en la lista no fueron simultáneas. Además el hospital más cercano estaba en otra jurisdicción y muy probablemente algún compañero mío ya estaba esperando la llegada de los que salieran aún con vida de este bar.

– Teniente Masuda quiero un informe completo de que pasó aquí y ubique a la Sargento Sakine. – Escuche a un hombre hablar fuerte y claro.

– Si Capitán Shion. – Respondió la chica al tiempo que llevaba su mano derecha a su frente.

Parece que por fin la policía tomará cartas en el asunto. Creí que no sucedería nunca. Una vez tomé todas las almas indicadas observé mi reloj, aún tenía tiempo para la siguiente muerte. Quería llamar a Luka y proponerle salir nuevamente. Pero no veía como. Así que decidí quedarme viendo como trabajaban.

Recolectaban muestras y tomaban fotos de los cadáveres como si nada. Kasane Ted, un chico pelirojo algo alto y de unos veintitantos años, era el encargado de la recolección de muestras. – Mmmm tú servirías para mensajero. – Le decía, lástima que no me escuche. Y es que hacía su trabajo de una forma, que me preguntaba si era una maquina sin sentimientos o no podía sentir repulsión por lo que tenía en frente.

Luego se dirigieron a la estación de policía metropolitana de Tokyo, ubicada en el distrito que tenía a mi cargo. Este era un enorme edificio blanco. Una vez allí Kaito, el Capitán de esa división, un joven de ojos y cabellos azules con una edad que rondaba los veinticinco años y debo decir muy joven para su cargo, solicitó una reunión con todo su equipo.

– Buenos días. – Dijo de forma autoritaria. ¡Vaya saludo! – Teniente Masuda, ¿logró contactar con la Sargento Sakine?

– Pues sí señor. Ella se encontraba en el lugar de los hechos y logró escapar. Me indicó que nos enviará un reporte completo al medio día.

– Por qué será que estaba allí. – Dijo muy bajo uno de los subalternos.

Al parecer el capitán no lo escuchó. – Bien. Continuando, han dejado a nuestra división el caso de las series de muertes que se han dado en el distrito, resultantes de lo que parece una guerra de bandas. Por lo que nos dedicaremos enteramente a este caso.

Luego de lo que sería una larga charla y asignación de tareas finalizó su reunión. Y yo pensando ¿qué hago aún aquí? Mejor me voy a continuar con mi trabajo. Kaito abrió la puerta y salió, camino por un largo pasillo llegó a una zona donde había muchas personas, cada una en cubículos abiertos, trabajando, unos escribiendo en sus computadores, otros realizando llamadas, algunos entrevistando a personas o eso parecía. En conclusión el sitio era un caos.

Kaito al parecer se iba a dirigir a una oficina un poco más privada cuando es abordado por quien menos esperé que lo hiciera.

– Hola Kaito-Oniisan. –

– Ah hola Luka-Chan. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Él la saludó cordialmente, muy cordialmente y con una tonta sonrisa la cual ella le correspondió. Por ¿qué le sonríe así a ella?... Un momento ¿por qué me molesta que le sonría?

A todas estas, ¿qué hace esa mujer aquí? Si no es porque es imposible creería que me persigue.

– No puedo pasar saludar a mi hermano. – ¿Hermano? ¿No que ella era hija única?

Ante estas palabras él la despeinó un poco. – Claro. Pero este es un lugar muy incómodo. Mejor pasemos a mi oficina. – Le vuelve a sonreír. ¿Por qué le sonríe tanto?

¿Y pues yo que hago? Etto debería irme, pero mejor los sigo, ese chico no me da buena espina.

– Si claro, lo que quieres es alardear de tu nuevo rango. – Ella se reía mientras le seguía.

Él se sentó en un sillón detrás de un escritorio de madera y ella en un sofá que estaba a un lado – Y bien, cuéntame que trae a la "gran" Megurine ante este humilde joven.

– ¿Humilde joven? ¿Dónde está que no lo veo? – ¿Y allí estaba otra vez la alegre Luka, por qué no es así conmigo más seguido?

El solo reía. – Ya en serio Luka, dime que te trae por aquí.

– Es que verás. Quería pedirte un favor.

– Cuéntame.

– Como sabes el próximo enero cumpliré los veinte y pues no seré mayor de edad hasta entonces. – Ella iba a continuar pero otra persona entro a la sala.

– Capitán disculpe la molestia es que. – Aquella rubia quedó muda y en la posición que tenía. Algo así como medio inclinada dispuesta a entregar una carpeta que traía en su mano derecha. Luka no se quedó atrás, la miraba igual o más sorprendida. – Ah esto, hola Luka. – Le saludó con un tono algo frío la rubia.

– Hola Lily. – Contestó Luka con aquel usual tono que siempre usaba y que por alguna extraña razón no empleaba con aquel odioso peliazul.

– Dígame Teniente. – Solicitó muy serio Kaito.

– Ah claro, esto verá acaba de llegar el informe de la Sargento Sakine y pues quería entregárselo lo antes posible. – Le comenta mientras le tiende la carpeta.

Él la recibe, a lo que le da una hojeada rápidamente para luego regresar su vista a Lily, a la vez que colocaba la carpeta sobre su escritorio. – Gracias Teniente. Puede retirarse.

Ella observo a Luka y pareció dudar, pero finalmente salió de la habitación tras dar una reverencia, cerrando tras de sí la puerta de vidrio. Luka le siguió con la mirada hasta que la perdió de vista. Para luego posar sus ojos azules en Kaito.

– ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – Le preguntó en un tono muy molesto.

– Trabaja aquí. – Respondió secamente él.

– No me expresé bien, ¿qué hace ella en tu equipo?

– Es buena en su trabajo. Además eso no es de tu incumbencia. Más bien dime a que has venido.

Ella pareció un poco molesta con su respuesta pero continuó. – Ah claro, como te decía hasta enero del próximo año no cumplo la mayoría de edad. Tú padre aún es mi tutor y el encargado de las finanzas de mi familia. – Él la miraba como diciendo "si ya lo sé, ¿y?" Ella respiró un poco. – Pues digamos que no me alcanza lo que me da.

– ¿Bueno y por qué no hablas con él?

– Porque insiste en hacerme directora ejecutiva y ser parte de la junta administrativa y de esta forma darme un sueldo, lo cual no suena mal. Pero aún no me siento preparada para un cargo tan elevado. Si quiero trabajar en la empresa de mis padres, pero no sé quizás como asistente o algo así. ¿Me ayudarías?

Él soltó un suspiro. – Veré que puedo hacer, sabes como es mi padre.

Ella le regaló una gran sonrisa. ¿Por qué le regala a él tantas sonrisas? A mí a duras penas me ha dado cuatro… no pregunten porque sé cuántas son. – Gracias. Bueno te dejo supongo que tienes mucho trabajo.

– Ni que lo digas. ¿Nos podemos ver en la noche para cenar?

– Claro, ¿por qué no? – Al decir esto último le tendió un abrazo y salió de aquella habitación. Y yo detrás de ella claro. Me encantaría entender que pasa aquí pero me tendré que aguantar. ¿Por qué no sé su historial de vida? ¿por qué no existe algo así como un archivo con la vida de cada uno?

Cuando iba de camino a la salida la abordó aquella rubia nuevamente, al parecer la estaba esperando. – Hola Luka. – Le saludó nuevamente.

– ¿Qué quieres ahora?

– ¿No puedo saludarte? – Luka le respondió con una dura mirada. – ¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar enojada conmigo?

– Lily ahora no tengo tiempo para esta discusión. Nos vemos luego. Adiós. – Tras decir esto salió definitivamente de aquella estación, sin importarle lo que la otra chica le gritaba, aún en medio de todos.

Yo voy detrás de ella, no se ve muy contenta. Me pregunto por qué será… estaba tentada a materializarme y aparecer de la nada, pero mejor no. Quizás la incomode.

Observe mi reloj y me indicaba que la siguiente alma a buscar estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, observe por última vez como Luka caminaba. Solo podía ver su espalda y como la brisa jugaba con su cabello. – Mejor me voy, ya será en otra ocasión.

**Mmmm ¿Por qué Miku se sonroja? ¿Miku tiene corazón o sangre? ¿habrá tenido padres? esas y demás dudas ahí se los dejo jajajajaja**

**Jako . s . mendoza: Que bien que te haga reír XD al principio creí que nadie lo haría... XD **

**NekoHatsuneTakamachi: Si solo dos semanitas... he esperado hasta meses entre capitulos y no te preocupes, no tardaré tanto. Acercamiento? mmm creo que aquí el menor de los problemas será ese jajaja!**

**Pdta: Me encanta tu nick ;) **

**Fersi Lovedeath? espera leí bien? o es mi imaginación? creo que estoy alucinando... debe ser tanto sol en mi cabeza... nah ya en serio gracias por tu review ^^ te hice llorar? hay lo siento(? no era mi intensión matar a SeeU(? pfff jajaja! ****Oh por cierto me han amenazado antes, con metralletas y cosas así, pero lo de la carta bomba es nuevo XD**

**Pdta: Y pensar que me sorprendo y alegro por tu review siendo que te llevo tantos años jajajajajaja!**

**Lucarioks: jejeje si todos aman a SeeU... una pregunta, las fangirls de Len no leen negitoro cierto? ahora temo por mi integridad física jajaja Me alegro que te gustara la continuación ^^ Se despide mientras se esconde en su bunker secreto.**

**Andy Boo-chan: Gracias ^^ me alegro que te guste mi locura, si yo también siento fascinación por esos temas... quizás por eso todas mis historias son como son jajajaja! Espero no haberte causado un trauma con la muerte de SeeU fue la forma más tonta de morir que se me ocurrió jajajaja de hecho solo por ese detalle me demoré en publicar jajaja**

**Bueno si me demoro en publicar es por que lo olvido o no tengo tiempo XD **

**Ah una ultima cosa alguien sabe de que página dedicada a Miku y Luka me habló Nael Tenoh en una review? He quedado blue jijijijiji**

**Saludos! Espero les haya gustado el cap ^^**


	5. Capitulo cinco

**Capitulo cinco**

Desde lo alto de un árbol, sentada en una rama observo a una ventana y no es cualquier ventana. Es la ventana que da a la sala de la gran Mansión Megurine ¿Alguien me puede decir como terminé aquí? Y más aún, si Luka es la legitima heredera ¿Por qué vive sola en un pequeño apartamento?

Suspiro. – Bien sabes cómo terminaste aquí "Miku". – Bueno ustedes no, así que les contaré.

La siguiente alma que tuve que recoger pertenecía a Bruno, un chico y alto moreno que vestía de forma algo particular. Pues adivinen quien era la causante de su muerte… si pensaron en una pequeña y revoltosa rubia acertaron. ¡Esta mujer va a arrasar con toda la ciudad a este paso!

¿Y por qué era ahora esta muerte? Según parece Bruno era un doble agente, por lo que era parte de los dos bandos. Pobre, dudo que alguien se entere de su muerte.

Como sea. Pues resultó que una vez salí de aquel lugar me topé con una cabellera rosa. Sí me sorprendí mucho, obviamente estaba en mi forma espectral por lo que Luka no pudo verme. Parecía dirigirse a una gran mansión que estaba al frente del lugar de donde salía y no pude evitar seguirla.

Así que aquí estoy, observando una aburrida cena donde un hombre algo mayor y canoso; aunque aún conservaba algunos mechones azules, presidía la "reunión familiar" preguntando a Luka mil y una cosa sobre la universidad. Kaito no había intervenido en la reunión luego de traído el postre.

– ¿Cuántos helados piensa comer?

Quería irme, pero no pude quería ver como se comportaba Luka con otras personas y al parecer es igual de fría e inexpresiva con todos.

Total ya llevan mucho rato en la mesa y pues Luka tenía una expresión aburrida, muy aburrida. Luego parece estar en medio de una discusión, acerca de ella trabajar en la empresa y él mayor de la mesa se opone a que ella tenga un cargo tan bajo.

Kaito no intervino por más que Luka le rogó. Al parecer hasta que ella no cumpla la mayoría de edad no tiene voz y voto en su empresa. Parece que por eso quiere ser mayor de edad. Al final suspiró cansada, aceptando el cargo, pero solo medio tiempo.

Luego comenzaron a hablar de la serie de muertes violentas que se estaban dando en la ciudad. Kaito explicaba que todo apuntaba a una guerra de bandas de traficantes de armas. A él se le delego el caso, por lo que debe atrapar a los implicados y de esa forma parar la guerra que se está dando.

– Pues estoy de acuerdo en que hay que frenar esta matanza, pero pienso que una guerra entre ellos es más efectiva para debilitarlos, para luego encerrar a los pocos que quedan y de esa forma acabar con este tipo de bandas. – Comenta de la nada Kaito.

Aquel comentario pareció afectarle a Luka, por lo que parece ella es muy sensible en los temas que implicaban a la muerte. El padre de Kaito no pareció afectarle el tema.

– Igual hijo tu deber es cumplir con lo que se te ordena. En este caso encontrar a los jefes de estas bandas.

– Y así lo haré. – Dijo Kaito de forma casi que automática. Estos militares son muy rígidos.

Luka seguía en sus pensamientos, algo parecía molestarle. Luego pasaron a otra habitación, desde donde estaba no podía ver nada, por lo que decidí entrar. La verdad me sentía un poco mal haciendo esto. No entiendo por qué estoy tan pendiente de ella.

Entraron a lo que parecía ser la sala de estar, al ingresar la mirada de Luka inmediatamente se dirigió hacia una banca que estaba al lado de la ventana. Ella observaba aquel objeto con algo de nostalgia. Se acercó un poco y con sus manos lo tocó. Volvió a la tierra cuando Kaito la llamó. La verdad yo no tenía nada que hacer allí. Además mi reloj me indicaba que ya se acercaba otro "encargo".

Me fui a otra zona de la ciudad. Un hombre bastante alto y algo maduro de cabello negro estaba de un lado de una calle e iba a cruzar. Esperaba a que cambiara el semáforo. Cuando estuvo en verde para los peatones comenzó a cruzar por la cebra. Todo bien hasta allí, ¿no?

Pero, si todo estuviese bien yo no estaría aquí. Cuando él iba a mitad de camino un auto negro a toda velocidad apareció de la nada arrollando a Al. Él salió volando por los aires y cayó unos metros del auto que frenó abruptamente.

Una chica peliverde quien al parecer era quien estaba al volante sacó su rostro algo asombrada y preocupada.

– Leon al jefe no le va a gustar esto.

– ¿Pero cómo carajos, de donde salió este tipo?

– Ni idea. ¿Qué hacemos?

– No hay nada que hacer Gumi. Vámonos. El jefe ya ayudará a encubrir esto. Más bien acelera que no nos pueden atrapar aquí. – Y dicho eso último se fueron del lugar dejando al chico agonizando.

– Debieron al menos llamar una ambulancia, ¿no? – Digo en la dirección en que se fueron. – Bueno, tampoco serviría de mucho. – Me dirijo a aquella persona y le pregunto su último deseo.

¿Nunca han sentido curiosidad del por qué les pregunto su último deseo?

Bueno es fácil, todas las personas necesitan una razón de vivir, ¿no? Pues esa razón es definida por ellos mismos en su vida anterior. Entonces una vez conseguido su último deseo la muerte es libre de decidir cuándo y dónde morirán. A algunas personas les da más tiempo que a otras. Aunque todo depende también de que tan difícil de conseguir sea ese deseo. Hay quienes incluso vida tras vida no logran dicho cometido y piden muerte tras muerte el mismo deseo.

Siendo esa la última alma que recolectar para ser llevada a la puerta, mi día ha acabado y es que el día de hoy ha sido de lo más agotador, he recogido al menos unas diez almas y todo por la dichosa guerra. Y después preguntan por qué odio los viernes. Ahora tengo que esperar la lista del día siguiente. ¿Se preguntan si alguna vez la lista ha estado vacía? Si, cuando me toco una zona por lo que los humanos llaman Alaska, Mi cuadrante tenía una extensión impresionantemente grande y aun así no ocurrían muchas muertes.

Me dirijo a aquel viejo edificio. Me voy caminando con calma, no tengo prisa. Pero en eso paso por un teléfono público. Quería llamarla y saludarla, desde la tarde que la vi quería hacerlo. Sentía que ella quería algo de compañía o al menos hablar con alguien. En lo que he podido notar me parece una persona solitaria.

Me quedo viendo a aquel objeto. – Solo será una llamada. Solo eso. – Sigo viendo la cabina y me muerdo el labio inferior. – ¿Por qué es tan difícil? Le dices "Hola como estas… solo llamaba para saludarte" y ya… – Suspiro algo cansada. – ¿Cómo algo tan simple puede ser tan difícil? – Me preguntaba.

Me materialicé para luego acercarme y tomar la bocina del teléfono, marco muy lentamente cada número que me aprendí de tanto verlo durante los días que no sabía si llamarla. Solo me falta un digito y cuelgo la bocina. – No puedo. – Me pregunto por qué soy tan cobarde mientras me alejo de la cabina. Pero me detengo.

– ¿Qué rayos me pasa? Se supone que quiero ser su amiga, ignorándola no lo voy a lograr. – Me lleno de valor. Tomo bruscamente el aparato otra vez y marco rápidamente. Cuando está sonando el tono me lleno de nervios nuevamente pero ya es demasiado tarde para colgar me ha contestado.

– ¿Aló? – Parecía asombrada.

– Ho-hola ¿có-cómo estás? – Ya vez Miku, no fue tan difícil decirle algo tan simple.

– ¿Mi-Miku? – Un momento de silencio. ¿Será que le molestó mi llamada? – Eh etto bien, bien ¿y tú?

– Ah esto bien, con mucho trabajo.

– ¿Trabajo? ¿Te refieres a la tarea? – Parecía reír mientras me decía esto. ¿Tarea? Ni idea de que es eso pero mejor le sigo la corriente.

– Sí, mucha tarea.

La oí reírse. – Igual, la universidad a veces es agobiante. ¿Y a qué se debe tu llamada?

– Ah etto… solo quería saludar. – Le dije. No contesto nada al otro lado. ¿Le pasará algo? – ¿Luka?

– Ah esto que… sí.

– Es que no dijiste más nada.

– Ah Miku… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

– Claro. – Le digo pero en ese momento suena un tono extraño, luego vuelve a sonar.

– Me-me preguntaba si. – Parecía muy nerviosa, la escucho tomar aire y repetir lo mismo. – Me preguntaba si. – Pero no escuché nada más, la llamada se cortó.

– ¿Pero qué? – Empiezo a observar al objeto por varias partes. No sabiendo que pasaba vuelvo a llamar. Suena varias veces pero no contesta. – Que raro. – Vuelvo a intentar y ahora si me contesta. – Ah hola otra vez.

– Ho-hola.

– Es extraño se cortó la llamada.

– Hmm ¿de dónde llamas?

– De un teléfono público.

– ¡Estas en la calle a esta hora!

– Ah bueno etto sí.

– ¡No deberías y menos si estás sola!, en fin, ¿metiste otra moneda cuando sonó un tono como tutu tutu?

– Ah esto no, ¿Por qué? ¿Debí hacerlo?

La escuché reírse. – ¿Es en serio? Bueno ese tono indica cuando se ha acabado el crédito.

– Ah. – Seguía riéndose y yo me contagie un poco. – ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decirme?

– Ahh bueno este, quesiqueríasacompañarmemañanaaunafiesta.

¿A una qué? – ¿Qué?

– si me acompañas mañana a una fiesta.

Ah sí fiesta, esos eventos donde colocan música, bailan y esas cosas… ¿para qué quiere ir a una fiesta conmigo? – Oh bueno… esto

– Sínoestasinteresadanohayproblema – Hablaba rápidamente y parecía muy nerviosa. – o si tu tutor no te deja tampoco. – La escuché más calmada y se reía sin gracia… al fin es ella y no yo, aunque me pregunto a que se debía.

– No tengo problema, puedo asistir.

– ¿En serio?

– Sí.

– Oh bueno entonces te recojo mañana a las nueve en tu casa. ¿Te parece?

– De acuerdo, no hay problema. – Solo espero que mañana en la noche no vaya a estar tan agitado. A todas estas, ¿tendré que comprarme un reloj normal, como sabré cuando son las nueve? El día de la cita pasada la pasé muy mal con eso de la hora, tuve que entrar en casas a buscar relojes o pegarme a las persona con relojes en sus muñecas. Y como yo no siento el pasar del tiempo, cada que revisaba esas flechitas negras se habían movido mucho.

– ¡Gracias! – Dijo casi gritando. – Digo esto, gracias por aceptar. – Ahora habló más calmada. – Es que estaba preocupada de ir a esa aburrida fiesta sola. – A veces dice cosas extrañas esta chica.

– ¿Entonces por qué vas? – Escuché otra vez ese tono. Esta vez no me vas a interrumpir, metí otra moneda.

– Mi hermano me está obligando. Según él debo salir a divertirme.

– ¿Hermano? ¿Tienes un hermano? – Esta es mi oportunidad para preguntarle.

– Ah bueno esto, él no es propiamente mi hermano, es el hijo de mi tutor. Pero nos queremos como si lo fuéramos.

– Ah ya veo. – No supe que más decir luego.

La escuché bostezar. – Bueno Miku, la verdad es que ya es un poco tarde y tengo sueño y supongo que tú también. – Oh rayos parece ser que la llamé muy tarde.

– Ah que pena molestarte.

– No es ninguna molestia.

– Ah lo siento, no volverá a pasar. – Supongo que no es una hora para llamar. Bueno no sé qué hora es pero parece que es tarde y por algo está preocupada de que este fuera.

– No hay problema en verdad Miku. Puedes llamarme en cualquier momento.

– Bueno, de acuerdo. Chao.

– Adiós Miku. – Y colgó.

Yo coloque la bocina en su lugar y me fui caminando. Noté varias miradas de hombres sobre mí. Pero no me atemorizaron. Si ellos supieran quien soy yo no me mirarían así. Continúe mi camino como si nada.

Me desmaterialicé para evitar problemas, problemas a ellos. Y llegué al edificio. Estuve allí largo rato. Busqué en mi lugar secreto, donde guardaba los objetos materiales que tenía y encontré aquella ropa que compramos el otro día. Creo que me pondré este lindo vestido que ella me ayudó a escoger. Recuerdo haberle prometido que en nuestra siguiente salida no tendría mi uniforme.

Al cabo de un momento mi lista se llenó de nombres nuevamente. Según entiendo siempre ocurre a la media noche. Para cuando salió el sol ya llevaba algunas víctimas. No todos tenían que ver con Rin y su banda, según parece ella junto a su hermano lideraban la llamada banda Kagamine, Pero ellos rompieron la tregua que tenía con la banda ice cream; que nombre para una banda, al asesinar a traición a Dell, de esta manera han desatado una guerra, que como continúen así, no va a quedar ninguno.

Entre los fallecidos del día de hoy contaba una anciana. Cuando llegué a su casa notó de inmediato mi presencia y dirigió su mirada hacia donde yo estaba. Esto no me extraño. Después de cierta edad los hombres pueden notarnos.

– ¿Ya vienes por mí?

– Sí.

– Oh bueno, ya no tengo más que hacer por aquí supongo. – Yo solo le sonreí. – Tu jefe fue muy amable al permitirme estar tanto tiempo por aquí.

– Supongo.

Ella estaba sentada en una silla. Se levantó de allí y se dirigió a su cuarto, a lo que yo la seguí. Se acostó en su cama y cerró sus ojos. Parecía que simplemente iba a dormir.

– ¿Su último deseo? – Le pregunté.

– Que mi siguiente vida sea tan larga y gratificante como esta. – Un buen deseo, supongo. Luego hice mi trabajo y lleve su alma a la puerta.

Al llegada la noche por suerte no quedaba sino dos trabajos por hacer y según parecía serían en el mismo sitio, comparando mi reloj y el que había comprado en el transcurso del día, esas muertes serían como a las once. Podría irme un momento y luego volver.

Me levanté del piso de aquella azotea y fui a un baño público que había cerca. Quería verme presentable, tome algunas cosas, entre ellas el vestido y unos zapatos que tuve que comprar al darme cuenta que las botas con las que me materializaba no combinaban.

Me materialicé como siempre en un callejón, luego entré a aquel baño. Me encantan los baños públicos, el agua es tan deliciosa y relajante. Es una lástima que no necesite de un baño más seguido. Según nuestras normas un mensajero requiere un baño cada año o algo así.

Había muchas mujeres en el lugar a esa hora. Una que otra me miraba con ligeras sonrisas y unos ojos algo extraños, otras con odio y otras o más bien la gran mayoría ni se enteraban de mi presencia. Una que otra me parecía linda. No sé por qué siempre tiendo más a observar a las mujeres que a los hombres. ¿Raro no? Pero lo más extraño es que ninguna me había llamado la atención como Megurine, tanto que me he esforzado mucho en acercarme y tratar de ser su amiga.

Ya estaba cambiándome, según mi nuevo reloj eran las ocho y diez, compre uno de esos digitales que te dicen los números, porque esos que tienen unos palitos no los entiendo del todo. Me coloqué el vestido y los zapatos, me veía algo extraña, parecía que me faltaba algo para verme como todas las chicas. ¿Qué será? Por más que lo pensé no supe que era, total regresé al edificio y me senté en las escaleras a esperar a Luka.

Al cabo de un tiempo llegó, traía puesto un hermoso vestido negro de tirantes que le ajustaba muy bien a su forma, lo complementaba con unos tacones plateados altos, además traía puesto unos pendientes largos y una cadena de lo que parecía ser plata. Yo me quedé embobada viéndola, no podía apartar mi vista de ella. Es tan hermosa, pensaba. Sus ojos azules resaltaban más por el maquillaje y su cabello rosa lo traía suelto dándole más elegancia al conjunto.

Se bajó del taxi y se dirigió a mi. Pareció fruncir el ceño al verme. ¿Será que no me veo bien? – Hola Miku. – Me saludó como siempre.

– Ho-Hola Luka-San. – Su mirada fija en mi me ponía tan nerviosa, pero esta noche aún más, era la primera vez que no vestía con mi uniforme y no sabía como me veía o que pensaba ella.

– Que haces aquí afuera.

– Ah esto, te estaba esperando. – Le sonreí como tonta casi al instante.

Pareció sorprendida. – Oh… ya veo.

– ¿Vamos? – Le pregunté muy entusiasmada.

– ¿Vas así?

– ¿Así como?

Ella me sonrió. – ¿No vas a muchas fiestas verdad?

– Pues no. – O al menos las personas no saben que estoy allí.

Ella seguía riendo, y a mí me parecía el sonido más hermoso del planeta. – Bueno, pues aún tenemos tiempo, vamos por algunos accesorios. – Mmmm quizás era eso lo que me hacía falta.

Y a esa hora fuimos a una tienda. No sé cómo aún estaba abierta. Me compro unos aretes, cadena, pulseras y algo de maquillaje. Me sentía sumamente nerviosa ante su cercanía mientras me aplicaba cada cosa en mis labios, mejillas o pestañas, además me hizo soltarme el cabello, como extraño mis coletas, me siento extraña sin ellas.

Luego de según ella estar lista tomamos un taxi y llegamos a lo que parece es la mansión Megurine donde se celebraría la dichosa fiesta. Solo espero todo salga bien en ella.

**Sigue siendo un desastre todo? bueno no sé, espero les guste XD y perdón por no hacer más largos los caps jeje**

**Lucarioks: Me alegro que te haya gustado el anterior, espero este también. **

**Anialexa: Gracias por tu review ^^ y eso de que te parece interesante. Jajaja me mató tu comentario con eso de "si es que Luka no muere primero" jajaja. **

**Andy Boo-chan: Jejeje creo que a casi todos nos pasa eso de no saber que día es. Con respecto a Luka, mmm ya verás. Me alegro que te siga gustando, espero este cap esté decente. **

**Por qué a Luka no le pasa Lily? mmmm ya verán XD Igual trataré de ir resolviendo sus dudas XD creo que aquí he dicho unas cuantas cosas, no? **

**Por cierto si les gustan los temas de muerte, destrucción, engaños y traiciones les recomiendo Game of Thrones, pero solo si son mayores de edad... Ni para que les digo eso, igual no me harán caso jajaja!**

**Saludos!**


	6. Capitulo seis

**Hola! Perdón por desaparecer, pero tuve algo así como una crisis emocional?... Además de una montaña de trabajo y bueno tenía que hacerlo, eso sí me da dinero jajajajaja!… en fin, aquí el siguiente cap espero les guste XD**

**Capitulo seis**

Estaba viendo toda la casa con especial atención. Una vez entramos Luka me dirigió a la sala. Era increíblemente amplia y estaba llena de gente, todos vestidos muy elegantes. Al fondo podía divisar una mesa con comida y una especie de tarima sacada de quien sabe dónde, en la que había una orquesta.

Luka saludaba a muchas personas, pero, a pesar de sonreír a todos, no parecía cómoda haciendo eso. Supongo que no le gustan estos eventos, ella misma me había dicho que le parecían aburridos. Mientras no saludaba a nadie parecía buscar a alguien y no me ponía mucha atención, yo solo estaba a su lado en silencio observando aquella mesa que parecía tener una gran variedad de platos. – ¿Quieres ir? – Me preguntó amablemente.

– Oh bueno… etto… – Ella solo me sonrió.

– Ve tranquila, ya te alcanzo.

Parecía que no iba a ponerme mucha atención, por lo que me encaminé hasta la mesa. Me sorprendió la gran cantidad de platos, había tanta variedad que solo reconocí por su nombre a algunos. Pero mi vista solo se fijó en unos que tenían puerro. Tomé un pequeño plato como vi que hacían los demás y comencé a llenarlo. Y mientras hacía esto no me di cuenta que otra persona estaba a mi lado, aquella persona tomo con su tenedor lo mismo que yo.

– Ah esto perdón… es todo tuyo. – Me decía algo apenado un pelirojo, que resulto ser Ted el chico que recolecta las muestras.

– No hay problema. – Le dije tranquila. – Puede tomarlo usted.

– Oh no como se le ocurre señorita. Más bien perdone mi distracción.

Yo solo le sonreí. – Bueno en ese caso lo tomaré. – Y eso hice, la verdad lo que colocaba no duraba mucho en el plato ya que lo probaba casi inmediatamente, solo hacía eso porque todos llenaban primero el platillo… que raros. Continúe degustando más cosas cuando noto que aquel chico observaba atento todo lo que hacía. Por lo que le dirigí una mirada un poco molesta.

Él solo me seguí observando y luego de un rato donde nuestras miradas se cruzaron me dijo. – Disculpa… ¿cómo te llamas?... es que me has parecido muy linda… ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo? – ¿Eh? ¿Bailar? Yo no sé bailar y ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

– Ah etto… verás… – No hallaba como negarme, hasta que vía a Luka acercarse. Aunque parecía algo enojada.

– Hola Miku. Te estaba buscando.

– ¡Luka! – Prácticamente grite, para luego salir corriendo hacia ella, no sin antes dejar el plato vacío sobre la mesa.

– Parecías incomoda. – Me preguntó algo seria cuando estábamos algo lejos del joven.

– Etto, es que estaba probando unas delicias con puerro cuando ese muchacho se me acercó, me preguntó el nombre y otras cosas, pero yo solo quiero hablar contigo.

Ella pareció quedar muda ante mi comentario… ¿será que la incomode? Ella se quedó allí de pie, varias personas pasaban a nuestro lado y la saludaban, la mayoría me quedaba viendo y eso parecía molestarle. Me iba a decir algo cuando otra persona llegó.

– Luka, pensé que no vendrías. – Y era ese molesto peliazul, él le sonreía abiertamente y ella le correspondía la sonrisa.

– Hola Kaito-nii, como crees que no vendría a tu fiesta.

– Si yo sé soy muy importante para ti. – Ese molesto chico parece muy ególatra. – Pero veo que no has venido sola. – Entonces el chico de celebro congelado pareció notar mi presencia. – ¿Quién es esta bella chica que te acompaña? – Ese tonto me sonreía de forma estúpida, yo solo quería borrarlo del mapa… ¿cuándo aparecerá su nombre en la lista? Así quizás Luka solo me sonreirá a mí.

– Ella es. – Luka iba a presentarme pero ese tonto la interrumpió.

– Deja que ella se presente Luka. – Ya su horrible sonrisa me estaba dando miedo… ¿Por qué me mira así?

– A etto soy Mi-Miku. – Al responder creí que seguiría hablando con Luka, pero solo sonrió más.

– ¿Miku? ¿Solo Miku?

¿O rayos y ahora que digo? – Hat-Hatsune. – ¿Por qué Hatsune? no sé, no tengo idea de donde me vino ese apellido.

– Mucho gusto Hatsune-San, me siento encantado de contar con tu presencia. – Ahora el tonto me tomó la mano y la besó. Luego de soltarme quise lavármela con jabón. – Me presento, soy Shion Kaito.

– Ah etto… – No sabía que decir… no tengo mucha experiencia tratando con los humanos y más como librarme de los que son molestos.

– Kaito-nii, ya déjala. – Intervino Luka al fin.

– Oh lo siento Hatsune-San, pero me ha impresionado con su belleza.

– Ah… etto… ¿gracias?

En el salón sonaba una apacible pieza musical, tocada por una orquesta en vivo. De repente cambió a algo más emocionado aunque no dejaba de ser solo instrumental. – ¿Me concedería el honor de bailar conmigo? – No me dio tiempo de negarme y sin más me llevó a la pista.

Ahora estaba en medio de la pista de baile, ese molesto peliazul me apartó de Luka, además estaba molesta por su estúpida sonrisa arrogante, ¿qué carajos pasa por la mente de este tipo? ¿Por qué me sonríe así? Lo peor es que perdí de vista a Luka, ahora como la iba a encontrar, sumando que mi reloj indicaba que mi siguiente trabajo estaba por iniciar.

– Qué linda noche… no te parece Hatsune-san? – Preguntó de repente ¿que acaso no tenía algo mejor que decir? supongo que no, es tan tonto; se supone que esta fiesta es en su honor por su nuevo cargo, pero él ni enterado de que a no muchos metros de aquí murió un intégrate de ambas bandas, si Bruno el doble agente. Que gran capitán es este… yo creo que no da ni para cazar a un indefenso ratón.

Bailaba como podía, la verdad no tenía idea de cómo se baila, nunca lo había hecho. Pero a este chico parecía no importarle. Todos nos observaban entre enternecidos y otros contentos. Algunos nos señalaban o hacían cometarios por lo bajo como "que linda pareja", "se ven bien juntos" o "Ya es hora de que el Capitán siente cabeza" pfff yo no me veo con este cabeza de helado.

Pero por alguna razón pensé en Luka, ella sí que me parece linda y agradable. Quisiera pasar más tiempo con ella. Pero es tan reacia y cuando al fin parecía ponerme atención llegó este tonto.

La canción acabó, pero él no parecía querer dejarme ir, así que le inventé la excusa más tonta del universo. – Ah etto tengo sed.

– ¿Qué quieres? ¿Te traigo algo?

Pensé en decirle que yo lo buscaba, pero pensándolo mejor si le digo que me traiga algo puedo ir a buscar a Luka. – Ah etto agua.

– ¡Claro! – Me tomó de la mano y me llevó a lo que parecía la entrada de un balcón. – Ya vengo, espérame aquí mismo. – Yo no le contesté nada.

En cuanto se fue busqué con la mirada a Luka, pero no la encontraba, ya me iba de allí a buscar a Luka y huir de Kaito cuando notó que una persona se me viene acercando.

– Buenas noches. – Me dijo algo fría Lily, la rubia que había saludado a Luka en la estación de policía.

– Bu-buenas noches.

Ella solo alzó una ceja. – ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y por qué llegaste con Luka?

– ¿Eh?

– ¿Qué acaso no entiendes? ¿Qué eres de Luka?

– Ah etto… solo somos amigas.

Primero me vio extrañada y luego pareció que iba a decir algo pero volvió el peliazul… en serio, ¿por qué no puedo usar mi hoz cuando me plazca? Así quizás me lo quitaría de encima. – Hola Masuda. – Saludó.

– Buenas noches Capitán.

Él pareció ignorarla. – Toma Hatsune-san. – Dijo al entregarme un vaso de agua.

– Gracias. – Le dije con un intento de sonrisa que parecía más una mueca, estaba incomoda frente a estos dos.

– ¿Qué más deseas? – Él me hablaba aún con su estúpida sonrisa y ella me observaba con rabia.

– ¿Dónde está Luka?

– No sé, ella suele ser así, desaparece durante las fiestas. – Me tomó del brazo y me llevó a otro sitio lejos de aquella rubia. A ella pareció molestarle y alcancé a escuchar que susurró por lo bajo "estúpida entrometida"… ¡Qué rara! ¿A qué se refería?

Llegamos al lado de la mesa donde había estado anteriormente y comenzó a comer lo que parecía un helado. – Pero cuéntame a que te dedicas. – Preguntó muy interesado.

– Estudio.

– ¿En la universidad con Luka?

– No, en el instituto. – Él pareció sumamente asombrado.

– ¿Qué? ¡Pensé que estudiabas con Luka! – Creo que alguien se confundió, pudo ser el maquillaje o la vestimenta supongo.

– No.

– Oh vaya… – Ahora parecía incómodo. – ¿Entonces como conociste a Luka?

– En un accidente de tránsito.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Le iba a responder pero veo mi reloj. – Esto lo siento tengo que, que ir al baño. – Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir y sin más me fui, dejándolo solo. Una vez en el baño tuve que quitarme la ropa para poder desmaterializarme, ya que, si no lo hago de esa manera cuando me vuelva a materializar apareceré con mi uniforme. Coloqué todo en un lugar apartado y salí sin que notaran mi presencia al estar en mi forma espectral, a lo lejos vi a Luka apoyada en la baranda de uno de los balcones, se veía triste. Quise llegar donde ella, pero primero tenía que hacer mi trabajo.

Llegue a una bodega algo oscura, en ella se encontraban contando dinero Yuma, Rin y unos cinco personas más. Todo parecía tranquilo. Nadie hablaba solo se escuchaba el silencio de la noche junto con sus suaves respiraciones y siseo de los billetes al pasar por sus manos.

Escuché un sutil sonido de cuando se abre una puerta. Pero ninguno de los presentes lo percibió. Me acerqué a la entrada y pude ver a cuatro personas armadas vestidas de negro totalmente, además de chalecos antibalas, cascos y demás implementos de protección. En la sala todo seguía tranquilo cuando de la nada las cuatro personas entraron disparando a diestra, aunque los tiros no eran certeros.

La banda de Rin inmediatamente reaccionó, se escondieron en diferentes lugares, debajo de las mesas o detrás de muros y comenzaron a disparar. Todos menos Rin quien recogió todo el dinero metiéndolo en una caja muy rápidamente y saliendo del lugar.

Los intrusos resultaron ser Gumi, Leon, Oliver y Cul, quienes al parecer planeaban una ofensiva. – Leon no dejes ir a Rin. – Gritó Gumi quien solo disparaba en dirección a Yuma, el cual a su vez estaba detrás de un muro.

Leon corrió detrás de Rin, pero no logró acercarse debido a que uno de los integrantes de la banda de Rin lo intercepto y comenzaron a golpearse. Por su lado Leon y Cul daban apoyo a Gumi disparando sin descanso a casi todas las direcciones.

Rin alcanzó salir del lugar y llegar a las afueras de la bodega, encendió un auto y grito fuertemente que se retiraran. Al escuchar esto la persona forcejeando con Leon quien era el más cercano a la salida lo golpeó fuertemente dejándolo inconsciente para luego dispararle a quema ropa y salir corriendo hacia el auto. Yo me acerqué a él y tome su alma.

En la bodega en medio del intercambio de balas, Yuma se asomó un poco más para tener mejor puntería, grave error, una de las balas de Gumi fue directo a su cabeza. Este cayó inmediatamente. Por lo que fui hasta él para tomar su alma también.

Al ver que huían, Oliver, Cul y Gumi fueron tras ellos pero al ya no estar detrás de algún muro lograron herir a Cul en un hombro y Oliver recibió un disparo en el estómago, cayó debido al fuerte dolor pero sobrevivió gracias al chaleco antibalas. Gumi quien era la única aún sin heridas fue detrás del auto disparando, pero no pudo alcanzarlos

Gumi regresó donde sus compañeros. Oliver seguía en el suelo con el rostro rojo del dolor y sus manos abrazando su estómago. Cul se había levantado y trataba de atender a Leon a pesar de ser consciente de que ya estaba muerto. Gumi trato de consolarla mientras Cul lloraba incontrolablemente.

Luego de un momento la chica peliverde se levantó y ayudó a la peliroja a hacerlo, diciéndole que ya no había nada que hacer, fueron hasta donde Oliver para ayudarlo a levantarse también y salir de aquel lugar, no sin antes registrarlo un poco en busca de alguna pista, dinero, armas o algo.

Regresé a la mansión Megurine. Había dejado mi ropa y accesorios en el baño y tenía que ir por ella, me materialicé y tal y como lo suponía tenía mi uniforme puesto, busqué mi ropa y me la coloqué, además de todos los accesorios, me solté nuevamente el cabello y maquille un poco. Lo bueno de mi uniforme escolar es que una vez fuera de mi cuerpo este desaparece, por lo que no me preocupé por tener que esconderlo o algo.

Salí del tocador y fui en busca de Luka. Cuando pasé por aquel balcón ya no estaba – Rayos… ¿dónde estará?

Buscaba a Luka por todo el lugar, me tropezaba a ratos con algunas personas… – ¿¡por qué tengo que ser tan bajita!? – A lo lejos vi a Kaito y preferí voltearme a buscar a Luka al otro lado. – Espero no me haya visto.

Seguí buscándola pero había desaparecido y para sumar este salón es inmenso. Ya estaba que desistía de buscarla y me iba cuando alguien me toma del hombro, me emocioné al pensar que era ella, al voltearme me encontré con unos ojos azules, pero no los que quería ver.

– Oh vaya Hatsune-san al fin te encuentro. – Me tomó del brazo y llevaba hacía la pista nuevamente. Oh no ¿por qué no pudo ser Luka?

Pensando que no podría escapar me dejé llevar y comenzamos a bailar nuevamente, pero ya no fingía la sonrisa y solo me dedicaba a buscar a Luka… esta fiesta ha resultado ser muy aburrida como dijo ella que sería.

– ¿Ocurre algo Hatsune-san? – Preguntó Kaito. – Pareces distraída.

– Oh… esto… estoy buscando a Luka.

– No te preocupes por ella, como te dije suele desaparecer en estos eventos.

– Comprendo, pero se supone que vine con ella.

– Bueno, pero ella se fue. – Porque tú me alejaste tonto, quise gritarle pero mejor no. – Mejor cuéntame algo sobre ti. – No sé siento que estoy en medio de un bucle, ¿no se supone que ya habíamos tenido esta conversación? Bueno no le dije mucho sobre mi, pero ¿cuál es su interés?

– No tengo mucho que contar. – La canción acabó. Salí de la pista de baile. Definitivamente me iba a ir, ya estaba por decirle al peliazul que me despidiera de Luka cuando al fin la vi. Me alegré sumamente al verla, pero toda esa felicidad se desvaneció cuando note que hablaba con esa rubia. No supe por qué, pero me molestaba que estuvieran cerca.

– Miku quieres… – Me habló Kaito pero decidí ignorarlo, iba a ir donde estaba Luka, no la iba a perder de vista nuevamente.

Me fui acercando y no pude evitar agudizar mi oído para escuchar de qué hablaban. – En serio Luka, que haces llegando a una fiesta con una niña de secundaria. – Le decía Lily. Supongo que hablaba de mi.

– Eso es algo que no te incumbe. – Le respondía seria Luka.

– ¿Eso es lo único que sabes decir? Según tú nada me concierne.

– Porque así es.

– Es que no lo comprendo, mira incluso te ha dejado tirada apenas vio a Shion. – Luka pareció verse más molesta con ese comentario. – O es que creíste que se fija... – No alcancé a oír lo último porque al verme tan cerca se calló. – Y hablando de tablas… – ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que tablas? Que trató de decir con eso. – Mejor me voy, hay te dejo practicando surf. – ¿Esta chica de que habla?… ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

Luka solo la observó irse en silencio hasta que desapareció entre la multitud, luego se dirigió a mi. – ¿Ya te cansaste de bailar? – Me dijo en el mismo tono que aquella chica… ¿será que algo le molesta?

– Ah esto… en realidad al fin te pude encontrar… llevo toda la noche buscándote.

– ¿En serio? La última vez que te vi estabas bailando con Kaito y ahora mismo también.

– Bueno, no bailé con el todo el tiempo, luego de la primera pieza me fui a buscarte y no te encontraba, pero él me volvió a abordar y llevarme a la pista…

– Ya veo.

– Dime que no me dejaras otra vez sola… fue muy difícil quitarme de encima a tu "hermano".

– Eso no parecía desde aquí… te veías muy feliz.

– Créeme que no, era muy incómodo. – Ella me quedó viendo sin decir nada, parecía analizar lo que decía y debatirse por algo. – No sé bailar.

– Ah ya veo… era por eso. – Dijo muy bajito. – Supongo que ya es tarde, así que te llevo a tu casa.

– ¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?

– No creo que tu tutor este muy contento de que aún no hayas llegado a casa.

– Pe-pero.

– ¿Pero qué? – Dijo ya muy molesta… me pregunto que la tendrá con tan mal genio.

– Quería bailar contigo. – Dije casi inaudible, aunque sé que ella escucho, porque abrió mucho los ojos.

– ¿Qué?

– Que quería bailar contigo.

– ¿Y por qué?

– Porque eso es lo que se hace en las fiestas con la persona que invitas… ¿no?

– Pe-pero… ¡somos mujeres!

– ¿Y? – Le dije como si nada… la verdad no sé qué le veía de extraño a mi petición para que se pusiera así.

– ¿Cómo qué y?... que sería raro.

– Que tiene de raro.

– Que… ¿de qué mundo eres tú? – No le dije nada, solo me dediqué al ver el piso, al parecer no era buena idea. – ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea?

– Bueno he visto a mujeres bailando con otras, además, me has invitado a la fiesta.

– Sí bailan, pero otro tipo de música y en otro tipo de eventos. Además esto no es u-una ci-cita!

Ya estaba acabada, no veía como convencerla, es más no sé ni porqué tenía esas ganas locas de bailar con ella. – De acuerdo. ¿Al menos puedo quedarme contigo otro rato?

Ella me miraba como si no comprendiera lo que decía. – ¿Seguro no tienes problema con tu tutor?

– No te preocupes por ello. – Le dije al tiempo que la observaba nuevamente. Nos quedamos allí de pie un rato sin decir nada… el ambiente se había tornado sumamente extraño. No hallaba que decir. Ella miraba a todas partes menos a mí y de vez en cuando saludaba a los que pasaba al lado de ella. – Esto… – Traté de decir, ella solo me miró, pero ya no como antes, parecía estar fría y distante… por lo que no dije nada, solo me preguntaba que le habrá pasado.

Aunque no dijera nada, me sentía un poco feliz al estar a su lado, siempre que estábamos cerca podía sentir algo cálido y bonito en mi pecho, algo que solo sentía con ella. Pero al parecer lo que sea que fuese ella no lo sentía, ya que siempre se veía incomoda o nerviosa cuando estamos cerca, además de que esta noche parecía muy molesta.

– Que ibas a decir Miku – Me dijo al cabo de un rato.

– Ah bueno que si querías salir, Shion-san. – Arrugó la frente profundamente cuando dije ese nombre, igual yo continúe. – Me dijo que no te gustan estas fiestas y que usualmente te escondes. – Pareció suavizar el gesto. – Además, no quiero que me encuentre y me lleve nuevamente a la pista.

– No te gusta bailar eh!

– No me gusta que me obliguen a hacer cosas que no sé y menos desconocidos.

Ella se rió de mi comentario. – Bueno vamos. – Creí que me llevaría a algún balcón, pero en su lugar salimos de la sala, atravesamos un pasillo y llegamos a otra habitación muy grande con dos escaleras a cada lado. Subimos a la siguiente planta por la escalera izquierda y caminamos por un pasillo iluminado por muchas lámparas. Ella abrió una puerta que parecía al azar, se hizo a un lado dándome señal para que entrara y luego ingresó ella cerrando la puerta tras de sí. – Bienvenida a mi cuarto. – Dijo con un tono que denotaba nostalgia.

– Vaya. – Fue lo único que pude decir, era en realidad inmenso. Había una gran puerta que parecía una ventana, al parecer daba a un balcón, una cama gigante con dosel, con sábanas blancas y muchas almohadas. Muchas puertas en un lado en lo que parecía un gran armario, unas cuantas repisas con libros, peluches y muchos objetos. Parecía el cuarto de una princesa.

Ella me miraba atenta mientras observaba todo. – ¿Te gusta?

– Pues es muy lindo.

– ¿Solo eso? Vamos en mi época de secundaria todas envidiaban mi cuarto… bueno las que lo alcanzaron a ver.

– ¿Si?

– Sí, tenía todo lo que cualquier adolescente deseara.

– Pero tienes diecinueve.

– ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

– No sé supone que se deja de ser adolescente a los veinte. – Ella se rio fuertemente ante mi comentario.

– Bueno, creo que tienes razón.

– ¿Y… a qué hemos venido aquí?

– Dijiste que querías salir del gran salón, ¿no?

– Bueno pensé que iríamos a algún balcón o al jardín.

– Oh… bueno si eso es lo que quieres. – Se alejó en dirección a la puertaventana y la abrió. – Ven. – Me llamó. Yo me acerqué hasta ella y salimos juntas. – Como puedes notar, estamos en un balcón y se ve el jardín.

Yo reí ante su comentario. – Tienes razón… también cuando dijiste que estas fiestas son muy aburridas.

– Sí, no sé porque te obligue a venir.

– No me obligaste.

– Dije la palabra fiesta, cualquiera a tu edad se emociona con esa palabra. Lamento que no haya sido como esperabas.

– No te preocupes, tampoco voy a muchas.

– Eso ya lo note. – Dijo al tiempo de soltar una pequeña risilla. – Igual te prometo llevarte a una de verdad.

– ¿Y qué… esta es falsa?

A ella no se le borraba la sonrisa de sus labios. – No, pero no es para alguien de tu edad. – Pfff cada vez que hace un comentario sobre mi edad me dan ganas de tirarme al piso a reír.

– Bueno, ya lo prometiste. – Pasamos un largo rato más en silencio, uno ya no tan extraño e incómodo como el anterior. La observaba en silencio mientras ella parecía apreciar el paisaje y las estrellas.

– Bueno creo que ahora si es tiempo de llevarte a casa. – Solo le hice una mueca como protesta. – No puedes oponerte. – Seguía riéndose de mí.

– Esta bien, ya me voy.

– ¿Me voy? Yo te traje, yo te devuelvo.

– No soy mercancía... y no te preo…

– Te llevo y punto. – Dijo seriamente, su sonrisa había desaparecido.

Sí que es terca. – De acuerdo.

Bajamos por el mismo camino y ya íbamos hacia la puerta cuando el cerebro congelado se interpuso. – Luka, te estaba buscando, es hora del brindis.

– Voy a llevar a Miku a su casa. – Él pasó a observarme y sonreírme nuevamente de esa forma que odio y que parece a Luka también le molesta.

– Solo serán unos minutos… es más si quieres yo la llevó, así podrás irte a casa, te conozco sé que es una excusa.

– Yo la llevó. – Dijo muy firme. – Además, no pensaba escapar.

En eso se escuchó como cuando golpean algo de vidrio. – Tengo que irme, ni creas que escaparas, ah Miku no te preocupes yo te llevaré a tu casa y así estarás lejos de este monstruo verde y amargado. – Sin más se fue. Y yo lo observaba asombrada… ¿cómo que monstruo verde? ¿Cómo se le ocurre llamar así a Luka? Además, ¡yo no quiero estar lejos de ella!

Luka parecía ahora más enojada, apretaba su mandíbula y puños. Yo la tomé de la mano para que se relajara, ella pasó a verme con sus lindos ojos azules y pareció funcionar, ya que se fueron relajando sus facciones. – Yo no te considero un monstruo verde... ni amargado. – Le dije.

El que parecía ser el padre de Kaito y tutor de Luka comenzó a hablar un montón de cosas sobre su hijo. Que era muy valiente, inteligente, capaz, audaz y un montón de tonterías. Aún tenía a Luka tomada de la mano, por lo que la jale y comencé a caminar.

Ella me miraba confundida. – ¿Qué haces?

– Me dijiste que me llevarías a casa.

– No comprendo.

– Que si esperamos me llevaras con Shion-san… o peor, él solo y tú te quedaras.

Ella parecía muy asombrada. – ¿Y-y no es eso lo que quieres?

– ¡No! ya te dije… solo quiero hablar contigo. – Y luego le sonreí. Y eso era la verdad, solo quería hablar con ella, ser su amiga y conocerla mejor. Ella por su parte parecía confundida, por lo que no dijo nada más.

Parece que le gustó la idea porque siguió caminando conmigo, llegamos a lo que parecía un garaje, ella tomó unas llaves de un tablón que contenía muchas y hundió un botón, luego sonó como cuando quitan alarmas de un auto, caminamos y me abrió la puerta de un coche negro, subí y cerró la puerta. Vaya que amable es. Ella se dio la vuelta e ingresó al lado derecho del auto. Lo encendió y salimos de allí.

El camino fue silencioso. Yo disfrutaba del paseo, del viento en mi rostro, es algo que me gusta sentir, ver como las luces parecían líneas, como los objetos parecían ser los que se movían y no nosotras. Nunca había montado en auto antes. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué no lo había hecho? Como sea el paseo me pareció tan agradable, sobre todo por la compañía.

Ella a ratos me observaba y reía entre dientes de mi comportamiento, seguro le parezco rara. Llegamos a la puerta de aquel edificio, bajé y ella también. – Buenas noches Luka.

– Nos vemos pronto Miku. – Se despidió con la mano, abordó nuevamente el auto y vi cómo se iba en el. Luego de estar de píe allí un rato me desmaterialicé, hace rato que tenía la lista del nuevo día en mi poder, por lo que la analice y me fui a hacer un encargo que tenía ahora mismo… que noche más larga.

**Lucarioks: Jeje la pobre tiene problemas para todo, para ubicarse, saber que hora y día es, para saber cuando alguien está interesado en ella... jajajaja!**

**Ya me despido y espero de verdad les haya gustado ^^ Saludos!**


	7. Capitulo siete

**Hola! ¿Me han extrañado? Lo dudo jajaja! Bueno este es el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste ^^**

**Capitulo siete**

El silencio era ensordecedor, no había muchas personas en este lugar, y los pocos estaban en su propio mundo. El lugar era amplio y muy silencioso, con muchos estantes alrededor y mesas en el centro.

Estaba al igual que las demás personas sentada en una de aquellas mesas de esa biblioteca. Las bibliotecas son lugares que en mi opinión desprenden misterio y fascinación, en ellas puedes encontrar las respuestas a muchas cosas, y por eso estaba aquí… no crean que venía por el bibliotecario, aunque viéndolo detenidamente no creo que falte mucho para que su nombre aparezca en la lista.

Estaba aquí porque estoy muy confundida, no comprendía que sentía, por qué cada vez que estaba cerca de Luka mi pulso se aceleraba… es más no sabía que tenía pulso, o por qué mi insistencia en acercarme a ella, antes de conocerla me materializaba en promedio cada cincuenta años, y en menos de un mes lo he hecho por lo menos cinco veces y en todas las ocasiones ha sido por ella. Además de un sinfín de cosas que no tienen respuesta clara para mí.

Tomé otro libro, de la pila que tenía sobre la mesa abrí una página al azar y comencé a leerlo… "(…) _y para Elizabeth también era evidente que en su hermana aumentaba la inclinación que desde el principio sintió por él, lo que la predisponía a enamorarse de él; pero se daba cuenta, con gran satisfacción, de que la gente no podría notarlo, puesto que Jane uniría a la fuerza de sus sentimientos moderación y una constante jovialidad, que ahuyentaría las sospechas de los impertinentes. (…)". S_eguí leyendo más páginas saltando otras… "(…) _He luchado en vano. Ya no puedo más. Soy incapaz de contener mis sentimientos. Permítame que le diga que la admiro y la amo apasionadamente (…)_".

–Amor… – Al terminar de leer por encima lo dejé en la mesa nuevamente y me recosté en la silla a pensar, algunos libros estaban regados en la mesa y otros aún en la pila que traje.

A estas alturas ya había leído muchos libros, leí de historia, ciencias y demás, al principio creí que encontraría algo en los libros de historia pero están tan equivocados, además no encontré algo útil en ellos, sé suficiente de historia de la humanidad. Luego tome libros de medicina, no sé, quizás estaba enferma, pero ningún cuadro sintomático parecía aplicar a mi situación.

Ahora estaba leyendo de literatura, ya había visto rápidamente algunas novelas, desde princesas en apuros que eran rescatas por príncipes, hasta magos en tierras extrañas luchando contra fuerzas del mal, pasando por jóvenes perdidos en mundos lejanos, narraciones lúgubres y misteriosas e historias de personas que simplemente buscan que hacer con su vida.

Pero todos o bueno casi todos tenían en común que un chico se enamoraba de una chica… todos narran los sentimientos de los protagonistas, que se sienten nerviosos, solo piensan en esa persona, se les acelera el corazón, sienten mariposas en el estómago, que no toleran verlos con otras personas, que el tiempo pasa rápido cuando están con esa persona y si está lejos va lento… y allí es donde estaba según parece la respuesta a mi confusión, lo que algunos personajes expresaban sentir era en esencia lo que Luka me hacía sentir.

– ¿Entonces me gusta Luka? – Me dije a mi misma soltando un suspiro. ¿Cómo es eso posible?… ella es una mujer y técnicamente yo también. Según los libros lo usual es que una chica se enamora de un chico y viceversa… ¡no dos chicas!

También ahora comprendo que lo que siento cuando veo a Luka cerca de Lily o Kaito se llaman celos.

Terminé de leer el último libro que había traído, ahora tenía más dudas que antes, pero de todas las preguntas que rondaban en mi cabeza había una que más se repetía y oprimía mi corazón a la vez. ¿Luka sentirá lo mismo?

¿Cómo puedo saber si ella siente lo mismo que yo? Si al menos no le soy tan indiferente… me levanté nuevamente de la mesa, caminé entre los estantes y encontré un libro con un interesante título "cómo conquistar a una chica". Bueno iba dirigido a hombres en adolescencia y evidentemente era un libro basura, pero que importa igual me sirve… No sé si le gusto o no a Luka, pero no me daré por vencida, ¡trataré de conquistarla!

Y para empezar hoy mismo la llamaré y le pediré salir nuevamente. Salí de aquella biblioteca de una forma muy diferente a la que entre. Tenía ya claro mis sentimientos y muchas cosas ya tenían respuesta.

Mi reloj indicaba que tenía un trabajo, me desmaterialice y dirigí a lo que parecía ser unas bodegas en un muelle… mi jefe se ha vuelto algo cliché para escoger sitios… en fin, entre con toda la calma, igual nadie me iba a notar. En dicha bodega al parecer estaban reunidos todos los de la banda que lidera Rin.

– ¿Qué otro ataque sorpresa? – Dije con algo de desgano, si hay algo que me divierte es ver como se rompe la cabeza mi jefe pensando como matar a cada uno.

Parecía haber muchas personas reunidas y por alguna razón Rin caminaba de un lado a otro, parecía muy preocupada y enojada a la vez. En un instante alguien sube una de las litera y entra una van negra. De ella se baja una chica peliroja que identifiqué enseguida como Teto. Una vez abajo del vehículo rodó una de las puertas laterales y entre dos hombres que estaban dentro bajaron a un chico que parecía forcejear y tenía el rostro cubierto con una tela negra y sus manos atadas atrás.

Rin dejó de caminar y se quedó en su lugar viendo fijamente como traían al joven hasta ella. A él lo tiraron al suelo frente a la rubia, entre los hombres que lo sostenían lo levantaron dejándolo arrodillado y quitándole rápidamente lo que cubría todo su rostro.

El cerró fuertemente los ojos al tener nuevamente luz. Poco a poco los abrió para analizar el sitio. Yo me quedé congelada al verlo, su parecido conmigo era impresionante. Los rasgos de la cara, la nariz, su cabello aunque corto y desaliñado de color aguamarina y sus ojos, me parecía estar viendo mis ojos.

– Mikuo… has caudado muchos problemas, sabes.

– No-no sé de qué ha... – Pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que uno de los hombres lo pateó fuertemente en el estómago, debido al dolor se curvo tanto que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, golpeándose fuertemente la cara ya que no pudo evitar el golpe al estar atado.

– Nos engañaste y ahora todos estamos en un gran lío.

Él a duras penas respiraba, con gran dificulta. Se veía golpeado, quizás antes de que lo trajeran ya le abrían proporcionado una paliza.

– En… en se-serio… yo… yo no… sabia… qu-que. – No podía hablar bien.

Rin se agachó y lo tomó por el cabello fuertemente. – Mikuo, se supone que eres nuestro investigador y mensajero, tu trabajo consistía en estudiar a nuestros clientes. – El chico no dijo nada ante el silencio de Rin. Quien simplemente lo soltó. – Tú nos dijiste que este chico mmm – Pareció dudar. – ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? – Preguntó al aire.

– Honne Dell. – Respondió Teto.

– Ese… tú nos dijiste que Dell era nuevo en el negocio, además de trabajar solo.

– En serio yo… – Rin sacó un arma de su espalda y lo golpeó con la empuñadura de la misma.

– Por tú culpa matamos a un integrante de la banda ice cream… ¿sabes qué significa eso? – Hubo un largo silencio. – No has sumido en una guerra que ya habíamos superado hace años… estábamos en tregua. Incluso ya la policía tomó parte en el asunto… ahora será más difícil todo. Entiendes la gravedad del asunto…. ¡LO ENTIENDES!

Mikuo seguía en el suelo, aún con su mejilla izquierda rosando la fría y dura baldosa. Por alguna razón estaba afligida por su situación, pero no podía intervenir… nunca puedo evitar una muerte.

– Ahora mi pregunta es ¿cómo vamos a seguir vendiendo armas con la policía y ice cream tras nuestro y sobrevivir al mismo tiempo? Para la policía nosotros estábamos acabados por lo que no nos buscaba y no nos metíamos en la zona de otros, por lo que no teníamos problema alguno.

Él chico parecía resignado a su destino. Al parecer no le esperaba nada bueno. – Llévenlo a la sala de entretención. – Dijo Rin tranquilamente.

– No… no… allá no por favor. ¡No! – Comenzó a llorar y gritar fuertemente mientras los hombres a su lado lo levantaban, él forcejeaba y pateaba pero no servía de nada. Se veía seriamente asustado.

Luego de unas cuantas horas… dos diría yo al fin pude salir de ese sitio, ya que tenía el alma de Mikuo en las manos y la llevaba a la puerta… espero olvidar lo que vi en ese lugar. Nunca me agradó ver como torturan a las personas… pero es parte de mi trabajo, mi jefe esta vez sí que se pasó. Aunque estaba acostumbrada a ver ese tipo de cosas, esta vez me dolió ver lo que ocurría, ese chico me parecía extrañamente familiar y no recuerdo haber recogido su alma antes.

Caminaba por las calles de Tokyo, la siguiente actividad sería en unas horas y tenía tiempo. Buscaba un lugar donde invitar a Luka, observé parques, centros comerciales, restaurantes, parques de diversiones, uff creo que he visitado todo mi cuadrante… ¿qué le gustará?

Pensé que por ahora sería bueno un café… si eso valdrá como cita, una linda tarde en un pequeño y acogedor kiosco, tomando té o café con unos pasteles… o al menos algo así decía un letrero en una parada de autobuses.

Busqué un lugar agradable y parece que lo encontré, un pequeño café llamado Ai Dee, este además era temático y cada día había que ir con una prenda o algo según lo indicado, hoy tocaba sombreros.

Ahora me fui en busca de un teléfono público, una vez encontrado me materialicé… no piensen que iba a recorrer toda la ciudad con mi forma humana, no acabaría nunca. – ¿Hola? – Parecía asombrada como siempre… ¿será que nunca la llaman?

– Ho-hola Luka… – ¿Ya vas a comenzar a tartamudear Miku? ¡Cálmate!

– ¿Miku?

– Sí… soy yo.

– Ah esto dime.

– Etto… te llamaba para… para… – Vamos Miku es fácil decirlo. – Para invitarte a un café hoy. – Dije en un hilo de voz.

– ¿Qué? No te entendí, hablaste muy bajo.

– Qué me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo a un café para charlar un rato.

– Oh esto… – Se quedó en silencio un rato. Mientras sonó ese tono que siempre amenaza con acabar mis conversaciones. Metí otra moneda y ella todavía seguía en silencio. – Bueno hoy no puedo tengo clases todo el día.

– Oh bueno. – Claro olvidé que ella tiene eso llamado vida.

– Pe-pero podemos ir a ese café el sábado.

– ¿En serio?

– Sí.

– Oh genial

Ella no decía nada. Ni yo. – No me has dicho dónde queda.

– Ah claro. – Comencé a ver a varios lados, rayos ¿cuál será la dirección? Mmm creo que está cerca de aquel parque de la otra vez. – ¿Qué tal si nos encontramos en el mismo parque de la vez pasada?

– ¡Claro! ¿A qué hora?

¡Rayos! Hora… piensa Miku una hora que suene coherente, piensa, piensa. – Ah esto.

– ¿A las cuatro te parece bien? – Me peguntó, al parecer notó mi duda.

– Sí

– Bueno entonces nos vemos el sábado a las cuatro en aquel parque.

– Si, hasta el sábado Luka. – Luego de decir esto colgué. Boté una gran cantidad de aire que ni sabía que estaba reteniendo. – Vaya esto sí que es difícil, ahora a esperar que no haya nada a esa hora ese día. Bueno al menos tengo otra cita con ella… porque las salidas anteriores se pueden considerar citas, ¿no?

Pasaron los días y al fin era sábado, fue triste descubrir que el día que llamé era martes, solo habían pasado tres días desde la fiesta, y por primera vez experimenté eso que dicen que las horas no pasan, para mí el tiempo antes era algo que me era indiferente, no sentía su paso. Ahora sentía cada segundo.

En los días previos de vez en cuando pasaba por su piso a verla, pero no duraba mucho tiempo, no quería parecer una acosadora, además empleaba el tiempo libre en ir a la biblioteca y leer libros sobre conquista y esas cosas.

Me encontraba en aquel banco, tenía la falda y una de las blusas que compramos aquel día, utilicé un poco del maquillaje que me compró la otra noche Luka y llevaba mi cabello en las usuales coletas de siempre.

Esperaba pacientemente cuando la veo acercarse, estaba como siempre, hermosa, sentí arder mis mejillas, rayos ¿qué tengo que hacer para que eso no suceda? Odio sonrojarme.

– ¡Hola Miku! – Me saludó como siempre.

– Ho-Hola Luka. – Estaba muy nerviosa, espero no olvidar nada de lo que he practicado. – Ho-hoy te ves muy… muy linda. – Le dije totalmente roja.

Ella solo alzó una ceja muy sorprendida. – Eh!… gracias. – En realidad estaba preciosa, traía puesto un sencillo vestido azul claro con una chaqueta y botas… yo solo me quedé en silencio viéndola. – Miku, Miku.

– Eh! ¿Qué?

– Te estoy hablando. – ¿Me estaba hablando?

– Ah esto si dime.

Ella solo sonreía. – ¿Qué dónde queda ese café?

– Ah sí, es por aquí. – Caminé delante de ella, aunque ella apuró el paso e íbamos lado a lado, estaba muy nerviosa, solo jugaba con mis blusa. No me salían las palabras, ella tampoco habló por lo que el camino fue silencioso.

Al llegar al lugar resultó que la temática del día eran camisetas con frases… rayos olvidé el detalle de que era temático.

– Oh olvide decirte que el lugar era temático. – Ahora seguro quedé como tonta y quizás Luka se vaya.

– No importa Miku, podemos ir a otro. – Respondió con una suave sonrisa.

– ¿En serio?

– Si, ¿por qué no?

– Creí que te irías.

Ella rió ante mi comentario. – No veo de donde sacaste esa idea… – Se siguió riendo y luego cambió sus facciones a una pensativa. – mmm sabes, estamos cerca de un lugar que me gusta mucho… vamos.

– ¡Claro! – Le seguí sin pensármelo.

Llegamos a un lindo establecimiento, pequeño y acogedor. Nos sentamos en una mesa para dos, una frente a la otra. Llegó un mesero, nos entregó la carta y se fue. – Mmm el tiramisú de aquí es muy bueno.

Yo simplemente veía la carta asombrada, todo estaba escrito en inglés, francés e incluso ¿eso era italiano?

– Si no entiendes me avisas. – Me dijo con una ligera sonrisa, claro que entendía, solo estaba asombrada, al parecer era una cafetería que ofrece postres y bebidas extranjeras.

– No es eso, es que no sé qué elegir.

– Te recomiendo el Crème brûlée.

– Oh bueno entonces pediré eso.

Ella llamó al mesero, le pidió un tiramisú y lo que me recomendó, además de dos cappuccino. – Bueno, y a que se debe tu invitación.

Me preguntó, yo solo sentí caliente mi rostro. – Bu-bueno, solo quería salir un rato contigo… ya sabes… esto hablar.

Ella no decía nada solo me sonreía. Sus ojos azules hoy se veían alegres. Y su sonrisa cada vez parecía más genuina.

– Oh!

– Lu-Luka, Los enamorados pueden andar sobre las telas de araña que se mecen en el tibio calor del verano, así de leve es la ilusión.

Ella alzó una ceja y me miró muy extrañada. – ¿¡Qué!?

– Esto… Lo que llamamos rosa exhalaría el mismo grato perfume aun cuando de otra forma se llamase.

Ella me miraba confundida con la vista entornada. – ¿Eres parte de alguna obra de teatro en el instituto? ¿Quieres que te ayude a practicar o qué?

– Ah bueno… etto… – No sabía que decir, ¿no se supone que a las mujeres les gusta que le digan palabras bonitas? ¿Citas de libros famosos?

Ella siguió riendo. – No pensé que eras parte de un club de teatro, ¿no era de canto?

– S-si es de canto.

– Espero algún día me cantes algo, para ver si tu voz suena igual de linda a como cuando hablas. – Sus palabras hicieron que me colocara más roja, y al parecer eso a ella le divertía.

– Bueno cuéntame, que tal la escuela.

– Bien, normal.

– ¿Y tus amigos? ¿Te tratan bien?

– Oh bueno esto, bien, supongo... y sí

– Tengo una compañera de clases un poco ida, siempre está haciendo estragos. No he conocido a alguien más distraída que Neru. Siempre causando caos y confusión, solo está pendiente a su celular. – Oh vaya, no pensé que se conocerían.

– Si te entiendo, tengo una amiga algo revoltosa que siempre está causando caos, es una pequeña rubia que hace que tenga más trabajo que de costumbre en el club.

– ¿En serio? Supongo que todos tenemos amigas revoltosas.

Y así continúo la tarde contándonos cosas, pequeños detalles, por ejemplo me dijo que le encanta el atún y es feliz yendo a las subastas de pescado. Yo le conté de mi afición por el puerro, y lo único que supo decir fue que le pediría a uno de los empleados de la compañía de sus padres que comenzaran con la producción de helado de puerro… que mala.

Le dije una que otra frase bonita sacada de algún libro, en algunas se reía y en otras se sonrojaba. Creo que no le soy tan indiferente después de todo. Pero como decían a aquellas historias, el tiempo cuando estas con la persona que te gusta pasa rápido, y para alguien que tiene problemas para medirlo más.

Al final de la tarde nos despedimos. Ella me aseguró que trataría de salir conmigo el siguiente fin de semana y que debido a que no pudimos ir al café que había elegido, podría escoger a donde iríamos… Espero esta semana no pase tan lento.

**XD ando muy contenta, la selección de mi país clasificó a octavos! Y pueden decirme lo que quieran... el martes le ganaremos a Japón ^^ jajajajaja**

**Lucarioks: Miku es un poco despistada... igual ya se dio cuenta XD espero te haya gustado. Saludos!**

**Saludos!**


End file.
